Limelight
by Yinx1
Summary: Ask and you shall receive. Here is the SEQUEL to The Doe-Eyed Fawn and Murry. It will follow the couple going through the trials, joys, tribulations, and happiness of being an interracial couple and raising a child in the Hollywood limelight. Please read the updates in Checking In before reading. And yes it contains SMUT if you were wondering, it is Fawn and Murry after all ;)
1. Limelight

**A/N:** Okay I couldn't do it, I couldn't wait for the fourteenth; Hope your're not mad ;) I was starting to nitpick at the work which is bad thing, cause things started getting changed from what I originally wanted and so on. But I don't think My Readers, will mind though, and the date a was really to make sure I could get it done in a reasonable amount of time…which I did. *maybe I should start doing dates…but I like to surprise y'all with what I update next. Decisions, decisions. Anyway I'm going to start putting my two cents on my thoughts while writing in the A/N at the end. So without any further ado, here it is the sequel to _The Doe-Eyed Fawn and Murry_. **WARNING:** This story won't be updated often.

**Chapter One: Limelight **by Yinx1

* * *

"Okay, so our next guest has been guest starring on TV's number one hit series, Scandal, as detective, Ian James. Season six will be premiering this week on Thursday at nine eight central. Everyone give a round for, Chord Overstreet!" Jimmy Fallon stood up after announcing his guest.

The tall dark washed blond had a defiant change of appearance since his big break on Glee. His hair was cut short into a layered style and he sported jaw and cheek scruff with a trim goatee. He was older, the audience could tell, but he still had that boyish Matthew Broderick charm.

Chord strode in a well-tailored dark navy colored casual English-cut suit, with a light green shirt that made his eyes pop, the first three buttons undone. It was like walking sex and the girls, woman, and maybe a few men agreed with screams and cat calls. He smiled and waved his silver wedding band catching the over-head lights. He winked at a girl audience member yelling for him to marry her. Chord sat down mouthing the word "Wow."

"Wow is right. I thought I was going to need a firehouse for the front row," Jimmy smirked as the cheers and yells calmed down.

"Especially her right there," Chord point to the woman, giving her a lopsided smile that made the dimple in his right cheek deepen. She swooned asking for his hand again. "Sorry, but I'm off the market," he held up his left hand.

Jimmy chuckled at the impromptu interaction, "Yes, that's right, how long have you and your wife been married"?

"Going on six years, thank you," he smiled as the audience clapped. "And…and we still going strong by Hollywood standards we are an old couple."

"Yes it's very hard being in Hollywood and having that perfect marriage seems like everyone's is getting divorced."

Chord shock his head proudly, "Not us, 'cause I think if you start off right you'll end up right. It's all about a solid foundation especially in this business."

Jimmy nodded in agreement, being happily married himself. "Yes, you both work and on the same show matter of fact."

"Yup, Amber plays Olivia's younger trouble making sister. And the funny thing is her character on the show is just like at home," Chord gushed. "You know without all the espionage, but my wife is most defiantly a minx." He waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Fallon's eyes bulged, "Really"?

"Yes, like these things she does in the bedroom…" There were giggles and Oooo's coming from the audience. "Sorry you meant her character"?

"Either one is fine," Jimmy answered nonchalantly.

Chord chuckled talking with his hands, "Amber is constantly playing pranks on the cast. It's so funny 'cause Columbus tells me all the time, "Can't you control your woman"? And I'm like." He gave Jimmy 'The Look'. "I'd like to see you try."

The audience laughed.

"So, what's it like working with your wife on set cause because on the show your character is kissing and making out with Kerry Washington."

"Well yeah it's…that's the interesting part," Chord gave a nervous laugh running a hand over his stubble. "When we had the script read for the first time Kerry and I kissed…I was oh no; Amber was sitting next to me and yeah." Jimmy and the audience rolled over laughing. "She said she would castrate me if I enjoyed it so I took that to heart, yeah. Kissing Kerry is all good but my wife can make me…" his voice trailed off. He gave a knowing look at Jimmy, who blushed.

Chord cleared his throat, "But, no we've both have been on jobs…movies and TV shows, where we had to kiss, make out or have a sex scene with another. It's acting 'cause one, I know my wife and I know the sounds she makes when she is enjoying it and when she's not so..." Chord's ears turned red; the audience giggled.

Crossing his legs, Chord continued, "Like I remember vividly the first time my wife had to kiss someone else." He shook his head as if reminiscing, "Any man that has a wife in this business…I've got to tell you; it's hard. That first time she was doing a role with our friend Chris Colfer's movie. The scene was a dream sequence and somehow Chris had gotten her celebrity crush to film it with her. So anyway he comes over and introduces himself and Amber just lost it."

"Was she fangirling like she did," Jimmy pointed to the girl in the front row.

"No, I'm fine with that screaming and yelling stuff, but Amber she just stared at him like opened mouth." The audience laughed. "But the worst thing is she forgot my name. This woman I have known for two years, dated for two more and have been married to for one; but I think it just comes with being a celebrity. Even we have someone we go ape[bleep] over."

Jimmy nodded and in a serious tone stated, "I felt the same way when I met Ron Jeremy." Chord snorted. "So who…who is your celebrity crush"?

"Amber Riley." Chord said wisely.

"Keeping yourself out of the dog house smart man." He saw Chord glance behind him. "Is she here, Amber"? Jimmy asked; Chord nodded. "Amber Riley, can you please come out"?

They waited a few minutes for her to step out in a pencil black skirt showing off her thick toned legs. Her hair cropped short with a wave of bangs that were dyed a golden brown at the end. The multi-colored platform heels made the five two walking talent, grow a few temporary inches. She wore a loose fitted butterfly winged crisp white v-neck blouse that showed off her bust tastefully. A crimson braided belt around the middle finished off the look. If ever a woman wanted curves or how to dress for their body type, they looked to Ms. Riley for inspiration. The woman was flawless.

Chord turned around to his visually stunning wife. He was grinning like a boy on his junior prom date. Standing he started over holding out his hand.

Amber shook her head feverishly backing away but she waved and blew a few kisses at the adoring crowd. "I have the baby with me," she called out to Jimmy. She waved a few more times before going backstage again.

Chord came back to sit. "Yeah, I forgot we brought the baby with us 'cause after this we are heading for the airport to pick up my parents."

"It's okay," Jimmy shrugged, "so your kid is..."

"Three? Four"? He glanced back stage as is asking for help from his departed wife. "I know she's walking and talking so..." he shrugged teasingly.

"Now you and your wife are very private people like I almost never see paparazzi photos of you guys. Question, how do you do it? Me and inquiry minds want to know."

Chord's eyes twinkled, "It's a matter of skill," he scratched in a Shawn Connery voice.

"Dude you need to be SNL...that was golden," Jimmy cried.

"It's still a dream of mine, but I like MAD a bit better," Chord blushed. "We do a lot of our shopping online, clothes wise, and we grocery shop at night or early morning. It's really easy; I think that those celebs that say they want privacy but are very flashy with an out and about demeanor...don't really want privacy. It's a show and if you really want it is very easy to get," he spoke wisely.

Jimmy shook his head in awe, "I'm learning so much. Well you have a very lovely wife and from this picture taken two years ago a very cute one legged daughter."

Up on the screen behind them, flew a picture of the couple out shopping with their two year old daughter clutched tightly in her father's muscular arms. She was covered up with a light pink and purple Disney princess blanket, though it being nice and sunny outside. One dark mocha leg clade with a cute butterfly crusted Zulily sandal had snuck out of the protective covering.

Chord covered his mouth as he chuckled. "I have to be more careful next time. She's the Mystery Child after all."

No one knew what the child looked except family and close friends because she was rarely seen out and about. Chord and Amber were very strict with their family and friends of their child being in the public eye. Just because they were people's entertainment doesn't mean that she was too. Most celeb blogs and TV had played Morph This Image with her parents trying to figure out what she looked like. But as much as her mother and father tried to protect her she was dub Hollywood's Mystery Child.

"You know about the Mystery Child"?

"Yeah," Chord rolled his misty green eyes. "You think the ones that are doing the acting would be get more press…but everyone wants to know what my kid looks like." He scoffed just slightly angry at the media's aggressive need to see his daughter.

Jimmy, sensing the discomfort on the topic, changed the subject, "Now tell me about this season on Scandal."

A smile returned, "Well President. Fitz is running for his second term and he is a bit peeved at me because I am heading the team of investigators into his election conspiracy. I also am going after his woman, Liv, so he is all around pissed off."

"And you brought a clip of this week's premiere."

"Yeah he and I are having it out."

The clip played and ended with Chord's character saying a few choice words to Fitz. Cyrus came in asking if everything was okay and Fitz gave him an intense stare shaking his head. Cyrus then nodded understanding the hidden meaning; he pulled out his untraceable cell phone.

Jimmy thanked him from coming on the show. After he was de-mic he opened the door to the green room. Amber was sitting on the floor helping their four year old read, Olivia and the Rain Dance. She had changed her shoes into some flats that matched her daughter's, Kamaria.

Kamaria "KA-O" Overstreet looked like the perfect blend of both parents. She didn't look like most mixed babies being only two shades lighter than her mother with hair that could rival Macy Gray's when in an Afro. Kamaria had her mother's dark smoky topaz doe eyes and small button nose. Her mouth was a cute rosebud shape with her father's lip fullness and when she smiled his deep dimples were present on each cheek. She was the apple of his eye.

Her nickname came about a few weeks after she was born. _Chord had forced Amber out the door, with the help of her sister, Ashley, and Chris for her first baby-free day out. Kamaria sleeping in a wheeled basinet by the couch, while her father and Mark Salling played vintage game of Mortal Kombat on the X-box 360. Everything was going well he told Amber when she called for the sixth time that hour. Chord had feed his baby and rocked her to sleep much to the comments from Mark's peanut gallery, of him already being whipped by a day old baby. Chord didn't mind though, it made him proud that he was someone's father and lucky that Amber had chosen him to make a baby with._

_The two sat on the taupe straight line couch of their cute suburban two-story bungalow. Though the home had a homey feel Amber with little input from Chord had designed it with modern touch. She had kept a few of his things like the cushy bean bag chairs they were using as foot rests._

_"I told you 'grats on the baby, right," Mark asked doing a combo button routine that made lighting come out of his player's hands__._

_Chord nodded, "Yeah, thanks again," he casted his best friend a smile._

_"So you gave her a name yet"?__"Err…you were there at the dedication…it's Kamaria," Chord, playing in first player, paused the game. His eyebrows in his hairline, "It means beauty of the moon…because of her name we had the nighttime service. You…you were standing right next to me!"?_

_Mark scoffed rolling his hazel eyes, he unpaused the game giving Chord's player a few hits before Chord started again. "Duh, I remember I meant like a family name, a nickname."_

_"Oh," Chord chanced a glance over at the basinet that nudged his knee. Kamaria, asleep, was suckling fiercely at the light up pacifier her Uncle Mark had given her. The blue, green, red, and purple lights flashed rapidly giving her mushed face of someone that was attending a rave. Chord made a mental note to hide it before Amber was home. "No, she really hasn't done anything but sleep."_

_"And eat, and poop," Mark smirked also glance over at the bundle. "Well once she does make sure it's a kickass name."_

_"Dude, no cussing around the kid." Chord warned. "Amber's rules…"_

_Arching a bushy eyebrow, "Really, I'm sure she heard a lot more obscenities when she was being born…by her mom."_

_"You don't even wanna know what she called me…" Chord looked at him sadly. "Amber was so so mean."_

_Mark snorted laugh loudly as the two went back to the game. Each player down to their last millimeter of red, Chord and Mark a swiftly did button combination. Kamaria sneezed and farted at the same time for the first time, waking herself up from her nap. Both men rushed to her side hearing these new sounds from the baby. Her dark eyes looking around for the source of the disturbance; not finding it pushing out the pacifier with her tongue; Kamaria began to wail. Chord and Mark's players lying on the ground; each one had K-O the other._

Amber brushed a few strains of her bangs out of her face, "Great job, Babe." She smiled up at him then made to get up.

Chord swatted on his haunches clapping his hands and his baby came running into his arms. Standing he tossed her in the air a few times. "Thanks, but why didn't you come out with me"? He asked settling a screaming with glee child on his hip.

Amber packed up Kamaria's play bag handing it to him. Chord swung it across his broad chest like a messenger. Grabbing her just a big purse Amber took his hand leading them out.

'Cause Little Miss Thang was throwing a fit at the time," she answered walking through the studio. "She didn't want to finish her reading," Amber eyed her daughter which had a sudden interest with her father's pocket square, sucking in her bottom lip.

Chord raised an eyebrow at the kid in his arms that was putting on a very innocent baby cherub face in the mist of her sensing trouble. They caught an elevator and Amber rummaged through her purse for a blanket. She handed it to Chord who placed it over the child. He felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck and her breath at the crook. "Don't think you're not in trouble, KA-O," he mumbled, adjusting the cover so it hid her face from view.

The elevator doors opened just as Amber handed him shades. The flashes of the paparazzi cameras were enough to make a blind man never to want to see again.

Chord held his daughter tighter to his chest and her legs linked his waist. Grabbing on to Amber's hand firmly, he lead the way keeping his head slightly down. Walking fast they made it the outer doors in no time but the flashes followed. One bold pap not remembering the past incident tried his hand at capturing the first pic of toddler, Kamaria in two years. If he got her face he wouldn't have to work for at least two months. He stepped closer.

Chord stopped in his tracks, "Move!" He barked at the cameraman.

"Look man it's a free country," the pap replied in the mist of his consistent camera flash.

"Not when you trying to get illegal pictures of my kid," Chord yelled back. "Now move out of my family's way, please!"

The pap's bad judgment would cost him dearly. Chord tried to move his family around the aggressive pap, but the camera blocked them with its harsh flashing. Snapping pictures so close the outline of Kamaria's face could be seen in the flash. Chord cussed loudly.

The child started to tremble; sniffing she asked for her mother from under the cover. Chord passed her off gently to his wife making sure the blanket was still intact. The pap move his attention to mother and daughter causing Chord's temper reached Incredible Hulk size.

Snatching the camera so hard and fast the strap tore in two. He began to remove the sim card. Angry the pap went for Chord only to be stopped by other paparazzi that had put down their cameras.

Though flashes and recorders continued, Chord twisted the flash off the camera then smashed it to the ground. He tossed the camera back to the man. Their eyes lock both in fury, though Chord's turn into an intense smirk. He bent the sim card until it snapped in two and tossed the broken pieces at the pap's face.

"I'm so going to sue your ass!" The pap yelled. "That was a five hundred dollar flash!"

Chord turned jerking his head toward their car, signaling to Amber it was time to go. He took his child back who sounded like she was asleep, how it amazed him. The couple made it to the car with the rest of the paps in toe but a few safe feet away.

* * *

Pinching his eyes tight, he tried to ignore the incisive ringtone of Mark Salling's cover of _Fat Bottom Girls_; why he hadn't change it after The Saw came to visit them for a weekend over two months was still a mystery. Maybe it was because he had and was deeply in love with one himself.

Grumbling, Chord muttered for it to go away. It stopped ringing as commanded but began again for two seconds later.

"Baby, get it 'fore I smash it," Amber's breath kissed his collarbone.

Cursing, he moved out of their honeymoon hug cuddle turning over fumbled with the light. He put on his glasses looking at the time of four am, then at the caller ID. It was his publicist.

"Yeah"? He answered the phone sleepily.

"The hell were you thinking breaking that guys camera, Overstreet! Do you know what I'm dealing with now; you are acting like a young Russell Crowe..." Earl Martin continued to yell through the receiver.

Amber turned over placing a pillow over her head as the yelling continued. Chord rode out the vent zoning Earl out, his eyes wandering to his wife's curves. Settling his hand on her waist he traced from the dip to the rise of her voluptuous hips. His long fingers inched over and began playing on the outline of her V through the sheets.

Amber flicked his hand, grumbling, "Finish your phone call, Chord."

Chord whimpered, pouting as he slowly removed his hand. He pinched her butt in protest before leaving her alone. "Are you done," he asked Earl irritably.

"No," a few seconds past then a 'Yeah' was heard.

He tried to start off calm but it was four in the morning. "If you saw the pictures or videos then you know the man was harassing my kid. And if you think for one second I'm going to worry 'bout his little shitty camera you are so fuckin wrong." Chord hissed. "Don't call me again until this is cleared up, Earl. I have two weeks off and I'm spending it with my family not worrying about some asshole. You, however aren't on vacation, do you job."

Chord pressed end on the call before Earl had a chance to retort. Setting his phone down, then his glasses; he switched off the light before turning back to his wife.

"Someone's cranky," Amber told him, her voice heavy with sleep. She felt him remove the pillow and kiss her temple. "You need to call him back."

"Yeah, but I'mma let him stew for a while maybe get this cleared up before callin' him back this afternoon." He began to spoon placing a platter size hand on her up thigh again, his fingers inched their way to the V.

"Well, don't forget about it, Chord," she mumbled on the way back to sleep. "Earl may be a pain, but he does great work for your career."

Chord slipped his hand under her nightshirt. "I know, Babe, and I will. So since you are awake..." His voice trailed off as his hand slipped into her panties.

"So with my sleepy voice or morning breath is not going to turn you off." Amber asked squirming slightly as a finger slipped between her lower lips rubbing the tip of her clit. She swallowed a loud moan; Amber's eyelids fluttered closed.

"Can't turn off perfection," he cheesed and Amber's eye roll could be seen through the lids. "How 'bout a quickie," Chord's voice husked in her ear his lips just kissed the shell as he spoke.

Amber turned to face him embracing him pulling him into a heated kiss. "You think we have time"? She asked him between pecks, running a small hand over his scruff.

Nodding Chord knew how to work fast in these quick situations. Moving his arm between her waist and the bed, he hooked it around and pulled her flesh to him. Chord wrapped her leg over his own hip, his fingers lost no time in pushing her panties aside and entering her. His mouth engulfed hers, both gulping down the others moans. Amber's hands sipped into his boxer briefs jerking the shaft and massaging the balls.

Amber did give a short sharp cry as her husband entered her. Chord immediately removed himself and ducked down under the covers and proceeded to get his wife to the right amount of wetness. Amber's back arched jerking as she came into his mouth. She muffled her scream into a pillow.

Chord came up placing himself in the same position. Pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger his mouth devoured hers let her taste herself. He entered her again with one smooth stroke.

An hour later after short snooze and a steamy warm shower together the couple got dressed. At least Amber tried and so did Chord but somehow ended up back in bed.

"Ms. Pretty, please let me have some dignity and let me out of this bed." Chord sighed contented as he lay sprawled on his stomach; the covers escaping his body for the moment, leaving his glory for his wife to see. He gazed over lovingly at her profile.

Amber giggled lying on her back she turned to face him. Chord blooped her nose and burst out laughing. "As I recall, Murry, you were holding my panties ransom that's how we ended up back here."

"And"?

"I'm not going commando while your parents are here." Amber stated firmly knowing he was about to talk her into it.

Chord smirked, "So you would go without if they weren't here"?

Here it comes, Amber scoffed, "I didn't say that…"

"But you did imply it, Fawn," Chord grinned mischievously, "and I'll keep that in mind once they leave."

"Oh gawd," Amber shook her head at him.

"So why can't you start now with the no panties, 'cause I'm loving the sound of that," He pestered her some more.

She scooted her face close to his pecking his full lips. "Cause one you have a habit of having uncustomary table manners, Chordy," Amber finger combed his hair then taking a lock twirling it, "and I don't attend to have another repeat of the Cheesecake Factory while eating dinner with your parents." She pecked his lips again.

Chord placed his hand behind her head aggressively deepening the kiss. His fingers slipped underneath her silk cap, fingering her soft hair underneath. "Still why not; your cum face isn't that noticeable anymore you could pull it off. OW!"

Amber smacked his arm lightly though Chord liked to over exaggerate her pats. "Oh, right, you talk about mine while yours look like you just dropped a load," she teased.

"I did," he snarked back earning a harder pat. "I don't know if I'm liking this abusive relationship I'm in," Chord rubbed his arm as if he actually hurt him. "I mean one makes his wife cum like there's no tomorrow and she just so testy." He chuckled at her eye roll. "What's number two"?

"Two is what if KA-O caught us."

Groaning, Chord sat up on his forearms, "Not seeing the problem I would tell her this is how Daddy got Mommy pregnant with you with that hip roll and thrust," he began humping the bed.

His wife couldn't help but cackle. It was true Chords new little gestures had given her one of the most amazing orgasms she had had in years. She had needed a few hours to recover and in two weeks time she had learned she was pregnant.

"I'm leaving your crazy behind," she smiled getting out a bed. She placed her face down between her breasts sniffing to see if she smelled like sex. She did. Sighing slightly frustrated that she had to take another shower, Amber checked underneath her silk cap making sure her curling rods were still in place.

"You're not finishing your list, Ms. Pretty, only two things," Chord cooed turning over quickly and moving behind her, "You smell like sex," he locked his toned arms under her breasts.

"Yeah, I know and it's your fault again," she smiled softly as she was pulled back to bed. "We have to get out of bed Chord...we have-" she was silenced by a kiss and being slowly pressed back into the bed.

Chord moved over her, "Quiet, Amber," he whispered on her plump lips, "and let me love you, again," he grinned down at her. He maneuvered his way between her thighs. Gripping her ankles holding her legs in the air; his manhood poised, ready for reentry.

Finally after another hour and shower later the couple met up with Chord's parents who are entertaining their grandchild with pancake flipping skills.

"Morning, sleepy heads," Julie Overstreet laughed as each parent kissed their daughter's cheek giving her a brief goldfish look.

"Sorry about coming down so late," Amber said pouring Chord and herself a cup coffee, then going to the cabinet and refrigerator for sugar and cream.

"It's alright, Ria was just entertaining us," Julie grinned happily at her first granddaughter. "Are you okay Chord"?

Her son looked up from the stove where he was fixing his wife's and himself plate of the homemade breakfast. "Yeah," his raised an eyebrow. Taking both plates to the table, "Why"?

"Well I was watching Access..."

Chord cast Amber a knowing look as he sat down besides his daughter at the nook table. "Mom, he was getting in KA-O's face and I don't allow that, ever. All the rest of the paps knew that and this ass-,"he covered Kamaria's ears- "hole" -he let go "thought he was going to get the Mystery Child's picture. Hell no, it wasn't going to happen not on my watch."

"I understand all that but the guy's suing you. If you would just release a photo of Ria...," she stopped at the look he was giving her.

"Our private life is just that, Mom. Private. And me and Amber have told you that."

"I know but it does suck that I can't show pictures of her to friends or have her up on my Facebook wall with my other grandchildren."

"We talked about you and Facebook, Mom." The fork clattered onto the plate as Chord held up three elongated fingers. "Three things, one, it's creepy that you have one. Two, KA-O is my child I will raise her the best way I know how and that's out of the limelight. And three it's still creepy you have a Facebook."

"Okay…okay," Julie sighed shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Fine okay but can I at least show Becka," who was his mother's best friend since childhood.

Her son threw up his hands, "I swear in one ear out the other," Chord sighed defeated. "Dad, can you"?

"You know good well I can control mine about the same as you can with yours," Paul tried not to smile.

"I'll take the compliment, Paul," Chord's wife smiled pouring a glass of juice before coming over. Amber set down her husband's coffee and a glass of orange juice. "I told you to call Earl back," she whispered. "He could have ran interference."

Chord glared at her, "I was busy this morning," he retorted turning back to his food. Amber sat on the other side of their daughter helping herself to the meal.

"I have everything under control," he said reassuringly to his mother. "And I'll make sure by calling Earl back after breakfast," Chord made his point to Amber but made a jab by adding, "But if he did his job I wouldn't be getting sued if he was _great_at it." He sipped his orange juice. Trying to show that he could do what his father couldn't.

Amber side-eyed him sticking her tongue in her lower jaw, she took a curly lock of her daughter's hair twirling it making the ringlet tighter. "It's too early for you to get read, Chord, I suggest you eat your eggs," her eyes flicked dangerously up at his.

Chord turned away gulping hard his eyes focused on his eggs and began shoveling them in his mouth. The grandparents glanced knowing at each other.

"So, I was thinking about us going on an outing maybe the zoo"? Julie asked breaking the tension. While Paul buried his face behind the morning paper trying with all his might not to bust a gut.

Kamaria eyes lit up as she sucked on an orange wedge. She looked between her parents, both whom were side-eyeing the other. "I wanna go," she dark eyes turned to the one she controlled the best.

Chord's soft greens glanced at her, "Ask you mother," he mumbled turning back to the last bits of his eggs.

Her Mickey Mouse afro puffs bounced as she turned quickly in her seat. "Mommy, I wanna go to the zoo," she placed the half eaten orange back on plate.

Taking her fork Amber, divided her daughter's eggs, and sausage patties. "Eat this, and we'll see if you can go," she also handed Kamaria half of her buttered toast.

The child dove in, not wanting to miss her chance at seeing the wild animals. Her mother went back to plate, before answering her mother-in-law.

"I'm free, but Chord has a call to make so he can't come," Amber answered curtly forking some sausage and egg into her mouth. She didn't have to look to know he was gawking.

Chord groaned pushing his unfinished plate away balling up his napkin throwing it on top. Reaching in his pocket for his phone, "Hey Earl yeah…" Chord got up from the table making his way out of the room. "Yeah man I was meaning to call you back earlier," he ran his hand over the back of his head. He glanced back at his wife.

Amber kept her back to him but she could feel his eyes on her until he left the kitchen.

"Where were you when I was raising his stubborn behind," Julie chuckled.

Amber giggled hearing the door to their bedroom close upstairs. "You and Paul did a great job I wouldn't have married him if you didn't."

Paul threw down his paper letting out the jolly laugh, he kept in long enough.

* * *

The San Diego Zoo was an adventure waiting to be conquered according to the Overstreet's first granddaughter. Kamaria's rainbow light-up high-top shoes ran ahead tugging her grandfather along crying out that she wanted to see the elephants. Amber followed the two reminding Kamaria not to be so rough. Julie and Chord brought up the rear.

"Why don't you take Amber on a little mini date," Julie suggested with a little nudge.

"Why so you can take illegal pictures of my kid"?

Julie rolled her eyes, "Chord, as much as I don't like your rule I'm going to respect it. Ria is your baby. Now go on by you wife an ice cream or funnel cake."

Chord narrowed his green orbs studying her intently, sizing her up. "Fine, I'll go," he started away.

"Don't act all happy about hanging out with your wife, Chord!" She called after him.

Shaking his head, Chord caught up to Amber, taking her arm, leading her away from the family.

Amber glanced back at her daughter seeing that she didn't bat an eye that her parents were leaving she felt a little better that she was being dragged away. "Err, where are we going"?

"On a date," he grinned walking over to a concession stand. "I know it's rare thing and we are mostly home bodies but yeah let me splurged on you a bit. I'll take one frozen lemonade slush." He ordered from the concessioner.

"Oooo, yeah big spender a three dollar dessert; I feel so lucky that you lavish me with such expensive treats," Amber smirked up at him.

Chord's eyes crinkled at the corners, "You know it, only the best for my Boo."

Amber watched as the cup was loaded with the tart icy drink. "Just one"?

"We can't share, Ms. Pretty," Chord cooed paying then taking the frozen treat and a spoon. "Hey!" he exclaimed once Amber playfully snatched the desert out of his hands. He watched her walk away laughing; he turned back to the stand ordering two hot dogs with everything.

Across the park near the elephant reserve, Kamaria eyes were as wide as saucers barely taking everything in. "Grandpapa, look at how big they are," she cried getting up on her toes peeking over the wooden fence.

Paul grunted picking her up so that she rested her feet on the wood planks and sat on his broad shoulder. "You see the baby one"? He pointed to the small elephant that was nursing from it's mother.

"Yeah, it's feeding, like what I used to do with Mommy," Kamaria smiled watching the sight.

Julie gave her husband a curious look, "What do you mean, Ria"?

Her granddaughter looked down at her, "Mommy used to breastfeed me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh you know about that," Julie blinked rapidly at sensitive information.

Kamaria glanced down at her nodding absent-mindly playing with a beaded necklace her Uncle Nash had given her.

"Oh…so what else do you know," Julie inquired. Kamaria began tell the household secrets, from strange noises coming from her parents room in the early morning hours, to getting in trouble when her science project went a little wayward.

Chord found his wife sitting on a bench in front of penguins. "I remember when you used to walk like that." He told her sitting close.

"I couldn't help it; I started waddling at like five months," Amber shook her head, "I looked like a pumpkin."

"A very cute pumpkin," Chord added.

Amber scooted away from him. "And look I saved you some, oh well," she drank the rest half melted slush.

Chord's shoulders slumped. "I brought you a hot dog," he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled taking a bite turning her attention back to the penguins. Amber swallowed, "I think penguins are my favorite animal." She handed him a freshly bought frozen lemonade, she had hidden under the bench. Chuckling as his eyes lit up. "Did you know they can mate for life"?

Digging into the dessert, Chord shook his head. "Interesting…"

"Do you think we will mate for life"?

"Errr I wouldn't have married you," he chuckled going from the slush back to his hotdog.

"I'm being serious, Chord. I was reading online yesterday…"

Chord gave her a stern gaze, "Amber, what have we said about the internet"?

Amber sucked in one of her cheeks chewing on it. "I know, but I just saw this thing on Yahoo about celeb kids you never see, and KA-O was on it." She stared at her half eaten lunch, "Then I went to comments…" her voice trailed off.

Chord set down his meal placing a strong arm around her. "Amber, this is one of the main reasons we wanted to keep KA-O out of the limelight because of the crass comments made. She has a right not wanting be scrutinized with every move."

Laying her head on his shoulder she watched two penguins cuddle close as well. "Don't you think if we give out a photo-"

"No," came Chord's harsh interruption. "They will always want more, but the thing is they will move on eventually…there's always something…someone else that will come along."

"She cried herself to sleep, Chord. She was so scared yesterday, shaking like a leaf in my arms. We could barely protect her."

"Yeah," he sighed his lips brushing her temple as he spoke, "That won't happen again…not on my watch," Chord husked. "As much as I don't want it maybe we should hire a bodyguard."

"No." Amber said flatly.

Chord rolled his eyes, "Look you just said we couldn't protect her-"

Amber interrupted him sitting up straight. "I know what I said, Overstreet. I'm not having some tank of a man hustle my child around."

Chord tilted his head to the side, "But…"

"I said no." her eyes narrowed with a look of finality.

He held up his hands in defense, "Okay…damn this was supposed to be a date not a fuckin boxing match."

Amber chuckled taking his black fedora and placing it on her head, "Says the guy that got knocked out."

His eyes worked over her new head wear. She always looked amazing in his hats. "Hardy-har-har, come here and feed me this," Chord handed her the cup of lemonade, then laid down on the rest of the bench like it was his sick bed. Amber scooted next to him spoon feeding him. "Would you do this if I was sick," he asked between bites.

"Depends, how sick are you"?

Chord's green eyes grew bigger as he stuck out his bottom lip, "Really sick, I have a fever…and chills."

"Nope," Amber smiled cheerfully, spooning another bite.

"Why not," Chord asked with his mouth full.

"Men are babies when their sick, it's disgusting. You are more than able to take care of yourself if you have a cold."

"K, what if I had the flu"?

"Same." Amber answered bluntly.

Chord sat up on his forearms, "Are you saying you won't take care of me…sickness and in health…ring a bell"?

Shrugging, "Not really," she snorted at his lax jaw. "Okay…maybe if you have the flu, I'd take care of you, Baby Chord," Amber leaned in pecking his lips.

"Promise," he pouted.

Amber nodded she finished feeding him the slush, "Wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to take care of you for the rest of my life."

A lopsided grin spread across his lips. Taking her arm and pulling the top half of her body to lay with him. "I'd take care of you if you got sick." Chord told her taking her hand, brushing his lips against the palm.

"That's good to know but I don't plan on it," Amber told him laying her head on his chest watching him lace then unlace their fingers.

He snorted, "You can't help that, it's human nature."

"I have too, you and KA-O get into it when I'm not around…and I have to clean up the mess."

"It's not my fault, she told me that you said she could use purple dye in the volcano."

"She's four, Chord, and has Daddy wrapped around her finger. My kitchen looks like the purple spotted cow decorated it."

Chord chuckled. "Every home needs character, and maybe I'll try to be tougher with her." Amber rolled her eyes, _I'll believe it when I see it_. He shrugged but inwardly knew that as true, and took pride in it. "But you know the cure for Daddy's Little Girl…" his voice faded away and Amber looked up at him

Seeing the knowing look on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Soon, I want to get KA-O in school first."

"But we can still practice though," Chord asked.

Amber winked at him before settling back, "Practicing is the best part."

"Damn right."

* * *

"Ian enters his small basement apartment tired from the day's work. Yawning he tosses his jacket and briefcase on tattered college days chair and walks to the dank dingy kitchen. Not knowing someone is watching his every move from the bedroom," read Mark Wilding one of the executive producers of Scandal.

The six long tables pushed together as the actors and two producers sat around doing their read through.

"Ian sticks his head into the refrigerator, a camera shot from inside the frig. Ian sniffed a carton of milk, then an old plate of spaghetti. The audience sees a shadow coming up over his right shoulder, then a white glove wrap swiftly around Ian neck and his head shoot up into the refrigerator light, then blackness."

"Ya killed me," Chord cried out gapping around at the table. "Harsh really harsh." He shook his head.

The room laughed.

Mark shook his head, "Yeah well we can't keep everyone," he adjusted his horn rimmed glasses, looking at Amber.

Her eyebrows extended into her hairline, "Am I dying too"?

Betsy Beers the other producer cleared her throat, "Not yet. Can't go killing everyone off then no one will watch the show…it will be like Misfits."

The table chuckled.

"Well, I guess I get to bring home the bacon," Amber sighed truthfully patting her husband's arm. "…for now."

The session wrapped in the next twenty minutes. Betsy and Mark approached the couple which were gathering their things.

"Shonda would like to see both of you in her office." Betsy said with a bright smile.

"She going to kill me for real"? Chord asked warily.

Mark chuckled, "No, no, I think you will both like what she is going to propose."

"But I'm married," Chord stated as Amber rolled her eyes.

* * *

The ride home was a quiet one, each lost in thoughts. Shonda proposal wasn't what they had expected, but it did give light to why Chord was being killed off. She had offered them their own show.

"I'm trying my hand at a lighter show though it could be a bit dark at times…" Shonda flashed her brilliant white teeth. "I'm still working on the pilot episode. The network is cancelling Grey's but wants another show to fill it's spot. So I've come up with this storyline of a satire look into the life of a Hollywood starlet.

"Do I get to be the starlet," Chord asked seriously, crossing his legs and drumming his fingertips together.

Shonda chuckled while Amber slapped his arm hissing at him to shut up.

"No actually the starlet is going to be played by Amandla Stenberg, you Chord are going to play her "nanny" and Amber her aunt/guardian. Basically it's taking Pink song Stupid Girls on a grander scale."

"Will there be lessons learned as in continuity"? Amber asked skeptically.

Shonda couldn't help but laugh, "I see that show still makes you wary…it would make anyone wary really." She shook her head remembering when she was casting Amber and she watched back episodes of her breakout show. The connection from one episode to the next was so appalling that people would call themselves writers.

"No worries Amber, I do make outlines of all my characters and I have learned things from my Grey's and Private Practice days." She said reassuringly.

Amber nodded content, looking over at her husband for his input, Chord shrugged. "Sound very promising, can we discuss this…how long will you give us."

"Well, you do have time because the pilot isn't finished…but the sooner the better because of how I write." Shonda smiled knowing that she liked to write with specific actors in mind.

Chord pulled up to their home still thinking on the days meeting. "What are you thinking," he asked glance over at his wife that was looking out the passenger side window.

"I'm not sure," Amber muttered then got out. She looked at Chord over the car. "I have options to weigh."

Chord's eyes lit up eagerly, " Really!"

Amber nodded, "When is KA-O supposed to be back"?

Clumsily Chord fished in his pocket for phone. Hastily taking it out it slipped and fell to the floor. Chord snatched it up "Um we have about two hours," he looked back at her. "You think you have enough time"?

Amber shrugged making her way up the walk and steps into their mudroom. She hung up her jacket then sat on the bench taking off multi-color Nike high-tops, "I don't know," she sighed, "There is so much to sort out. Like KA-O's schooling and with the show we will be on longer hours."

Following suit, Chord tucked his shoes into the cubbyhole labeled Daddy. "School…you think she's ready for that," he watched her placed placing her shoes besides his, then left through the window door to the kitchen.

"I don't know…maybe we can have her tested, to see if she's ready to go. KA-O is very smart but still," she trudged up the stairs to the master bedroom; Chord followed close behind. "I don't want her in something she's not ready for…not for our benefit."

"Neither do I," Chord agreed.

She glanced in her daughter's bedroom, seeing a mess of toys and dress up clothes littering the floor. Amber made a note to have the Tazmanian Devil clean it up as soon as she was home.

Amber turned abruptly on the landing, "Chord, what are your thoughts on this"?

Chord glanced over her head at the double doors that opened to their bedroom. _So close yet so far_. "Errr, whatever you decide is fine with me," he tried to walk her backwards towards his goal but was stopped with a small hand to his broad chest. He pouted.

She folded her arms glaring at him crossly, "Chord, I can easily do my thinking without you so tell me what's on your mind," she repeated testily.

_Seeing you naked._Chord's head fell back with frustration. It wasn't in a sexual way, okay maybe it was a little or a lot. He couldn't help it. He was a millimeter away from the best sex he could have and she wanted to talk first. An idea popped into his head.

"Wait, doesn't this go against everything, don't you usually want to talk after; I don't want to ruin your process, Babe," he gave a wary smile praying she wouldn't see the undertones.

Amber, taken aback thought on her husband's words. She did have a process and it worked wonders. "You're right," she grabbed his shirt in the chest area dragging him toward their room.

Giddy, Chord willed himself to stay calm, but his insides were happily dancing to a point he almost clicked his heels together. He grinned cheekily down at her allowing himself to be forced roughly against the closed door. Amber grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing his lips down to her, Chord already harder than granite before they touched. Groaning at the feeling of her sticking her tongue in his mouth the tip lipped the roof. His knees buckled.

Amber let go of his mouth drawing up the hem of his shirt. Chord helped her the rest of the way as she went for the belt kneeling in front of him. Unzipping the fly, she pulled the ash wash jeans down over his hips and bum along with the black and grey boxer briefs.

His already erect shaft welcomed the release by nudging her chin with the tip. Wrapping her hand somewhat around, she pumped it a few times producing a cloudy liquid to escape the tip. Licking away the pre-cum she stood leading him by the manhood to the bed.

Shamelessly shedding his socks and pants and knowing the drill like the back of his hand. Chord laid sprayed eagle on bed his erection twitching against his tight steal-toned abs; he gazed eagerly up at her like a puppy awaiting his favorite toy.

Amber removed her dark green tank, revealing a lacy hunter green demi bra. She watched Chord lick his full lips in a circle twice before biting the lower one in high expectation. Her hands went for the button then zipper of her jeans when she stopped, cocking her head to the side, staring at him.

"So you don't need me," she scoffed; her hands on her hips. Her husband was practically masturbating in front of her; his large hand pumping himself at a quickening pace, his laurel eyes fixed on her chest.

"Huh," his eyes dragged slowly up to her disgruntle face.

Deriding, Amber turned heading for their bathroom that had access to their closet and dressing area. She finished getting underdressed placing a short silk black robe over her underwear. She turned around to find Chord standing in the doorway with her boxers back on but the erection still in full effect.

"I'm sorry, Babe, this was supposed to be your time and I ruined it," he sighed staring mournfully at her.

"Yeah," she strode by him only for his arm to wrap firmly under her rib cage. "I told you I can do this myself, really," Amber sighed annoyingly, as she was pulled flesh against his chest.

Chord smiled picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to bed. "I know you can," he smirked letting her fall on the bed with a small, 'yelp.' "But you know I can make you cum to a decision faster." Covering her with his body he nestled his face with hers. "Forgive me, Fawn," Chord asked her softly.

Amber nodded pushing him back slightly, capturing him mouth. Chord moaned untying her robe and letting his platter size hands wander over her abdomen caressing her gently. He settled down between her thighs, his kisses feathered from her lips to neck leaving the previous destination swollen and bruised.

Sitting back on his haunches Chord hooked the band of her white, of what people would call, granny panties. They didn't faze him one bit knowing that this was the usual when they were on set or script reading. There was no dressing up the undergarments on those long days. Amber lifted her hips and Chord tossed the Raggedy Anne type bottoms toward the bathroom.

Heat rushed Amber's cheeks and ears. The way Chord looked at her when she was naked nothing less in short of a mix of awe, desire, and tenderness. She swallowed hard at the mischievous wink he gave her before spreading her thighs further apart and settling down into his spot, then shimmied his boxers off. Chord liked his room when he feasted, thus making Amber's lower body more limber.

She felt him place a gentle kiss on her inner thigh next to his mark. It was still there even taking on the camouflage appearance of a birthmark when it wasn't refreshen weekly but that was few and far between. Amber watched as he took the slightly raise patch into his mouth sucking on it roughly; making her cry out, her womanhood respond boldly. She knew he really didn't have to suck on it so hard but did to make it known in her mind that she was his and there would be no one else.

She would admit when they were first dating the scrutiny on her part was unbearable to the point where she had deliberately cause fights between them, in hopes he would break up with her. The arguments didn't last long, because Chord found it hawt when she got angry with him and they usually ended up in bed too sore to move. Chord did figure out why she was acting out so much when she filmed her This Is How I Made It video. Where she talked about begin judge for being over-weight and only offered rolls that had a character that were demeaning to her as a black woman with curves.

Chord's heart went out to his girlfriend. It also frustrated him that Hollywood who wanted to be cutting edge and in the fore-front of society could be so backwards.

Once home he asked her to give him the sights of the backlash. She had only seen him that angry on the day they reconciled their friends with benefits relationship. He had actually thrown his laptop against the wall of their townhome.

_"People think me and Emma make a better couple!" He yelled pacing the living room floor. "If those fuckers only knew what she is really like I mean she fucking left me outside the after party at the 2012 SAGs. She's a bitch...sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. Amber shrugged her thoughts were always if you act like one don't be surprised when people call you one. Chord continued his venting._

_"And Dianna. Don't people know she has been married not for two years and people say we were so cute when we dated? I NEVER DATED HER!"__Amber sat him down he was starting to hyperventilate._

_Chord lifted his head up from between his knees. "Okay, so this this is what we are going to do there will be no more looking on the Internet at what people say about us. No looking at the comments no browsing that gawd awful tumblr sight, okay"?_Their pack lasted a good while, until a couple weeks ago when Amber saw the Mystery Children article on Yahoo. It got her to think about it again.

Amber felt his lips travel from her mark do to her crotch. Spreading her lips wide, Chord dove in tongue first, slowly licking the outer walls before divulging deeper. Taking her clit between his thumb and forefinger giving it a pinch and rotation; her screams filled his ears. He felt her yank his locks then pushed his face closer to her rolling hips.

His mouth, chin and some of his cheeks were covered with her essence as he loomed over her. "Made a decision yet"? He asked as Amber's dazed eyes finally adjusted to smiling face. Chord chortled as he was thrown onto his back and his wife mounted him. He couldn't wiped the lopsided cheesy grin off his face if he tried.

Striding him, Amber stroked his manhood a few times before lowering herself guiding him in. Amber, moving slowly up and down on his shaft until she found her rhythm; Chord had her hips in a vice-like grip as she switch to rolling them back and forth. His eyes fluttered closed as he cursed fiercely feeling his balls constrict prematurely, hating that he was about to blow his load so soon. He felt butterfly kisses caress his face, paying close attention to his eyelids, mouth and just below his ears.

Capturing the right lobe between her teeth, Amber felt his release deep inside her as his back arched pressing himself chest to chest with her. She kept her stride not giving him any time to come down from his high. Sitting back up, she watched him shudder at the end of his orgasm. She smiled stroking his cheek with her knuckles as she rode his still hard member to another near orgasm. She halted it by pulling at thin membrane between the shaft and balls. She was near but he was going to come again before she got off.

Amber's came hard, soaking her husband midsection as well as the bed sheets with her juice. Their cries joined forces as Chord released himself with the help of her nails scrapping his chest. He gripped her hips harder, there would be bruises there in the morning. His toes curled and back arched, as his wife gave him a body, mind, and soul orgasm. Amber let out an exhausted curse toppling onto the bed next to him, one leg still draped over his hips.

Chord stared at his inception spot on the ceiling, "So what have you decided on," he panted.

"I can ask mom to keep KA-O until we can get her enrolled in a pre-K class," she answered gasping for air. She brushed her wet bangs off her sweaty brow.

"K," he nodded, glancing over at her sleepily, "and the show"?

Amber watched him yawn then sit up taken the discarded covers and tucking them in around them. He placed his face close to her nudging her nose with his. Amber combed his soaked hair away from his forehead, "What do you think about it"?

Giving her hip a few lazy love pats, "Great opportunity, not every day you're offered your own show? And the producer has you in mind while writing it. It's the best any actor can wish for," he gave her his two cents. "I'm all for it."

"It would mean a lot of time being away from KA-O though," she whispered sadly, her fingers traced his lips and he kissed them back, "And these are those special years you don't want to miss anything."

Chord snaked his arm around her waist, "Amber, all of KA-O years are something we don't want to miss, but how about we homeschool her and take her with us. Your mom can help."

"You think Shonda would want a screaming four year old around set"?

"She has to if she wants us," Chord stifled another yawn into his fist, his eyes barely staying open now. "I mean we are probably the first husband and wife to work together since Lucy and Desi."

Amber smiled, "Just hope we don't end up like they did."

"Nah, Babe," he sighed he was mumbling now almost in dreamland. "I love you too much," Chord plastered a satisfied grin on his face as he fell asleep.

"Love you too, Baby," Amber pecked his lips before shimming out of the bed grabbing her phone from her purse. Tying the robe around her, she stepped quietly into the bathroom, not before casting a last look at her dreaming, and calling hogs husband. She looked through her contact list on her phone before finding the one she wanted.

"Hi, Shonda, how are you"? Pause. "We are doing just fine, thank you. Well the reason I called…Chord and I didn't want to run you along longer than we had to. But we talked and," Amber smiled into the phone, "we would love to do Limelight."

* * *

**A/N:** I am a firm believer that an actor is only as good as the script and director. Don't believe me look up Sean Bean in Silent Hill: Revelation 3D. Anyway, though most of us have only seen Amber in Glee as acting wise *a lucky few in CCP, but I'm not bitter*; she however lifts up the person she has a scene with whether it be singing or acting. Everyone remembers Amber and Chord's scenes on the show were really the best season three had to offer. And their duets oh how I miss them; it is just fact that Chord didn't have that kind of maturity behind his voice unless he was singing with/to Amber. So this is the reason behind me having Shonda Rhimes put them on a show together. If you are a smart producer/creator of the show, you know what works and who works well together and that chemistry that makes the scene POP. Obviously, something the previously mention show hasn't figured out.

Yet this show gets a fifth season. I seriously have no clue what that show is going to be about; I purposefully didn't watch this season and from tumblr rants and vents I'm glad I didn't. And I get what happens through the gleecritic/thatcritic; so apparently Puck is a statutory rapist now. I hang my head in shame that I ever gave this show my time and money. But the good thing is Amber, Dianna, Jenna, and the rest of the original cast will be released from their contract, since it was for four seasons. I don't think Lea can leave muhahaha since she's the pet or Cory since she has him on a leash.

Anyway done with my rant and back to the story…I also wanted something different from Rhimes' regular serious *though has its laughable moments* melodrama doctor/political show; so I came up with Limelight. Haha you see what I did there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the thinking sex ;)

The next update will be in mid-spring, though I'm not sure of the date for now. I think it will contain a wedding flashback…think that will be cute, and more Daddy's Little Girl moments. Well, TTFN!


	2. Stirring the Pot

**Stirring the Pot** by Yinx1

* * *

The flash on Chord's iPhone 5 went off slightly blinding the subject. Grinning like a school boy on his first date with his crush, he opened up Twitter on his wife's account, posting the picture.

Amber took another swing before setting down her Chuck E. Cheese's cup. "I think I counted six balloons I didn't know my head was that big," she smiled enjoying the atmosphere. She thanked the balloon maker as her hands felt the craftsmanship that was on her head. It was taken from her the next second.

Her crown of balloons being confiscated by the four year old thief that sat next to her. _Nothing is yours after you have kids_ her mother's words echoed in her mind as she watched her daughter place the crown on her own head, then started waving her hand like a princess.

"But I thought you liked having big head," Chord winked at her still tapping away on his phone.

"Really," she gestured at their daughter that was so engrossed in the pepperoni pizza the sauce managed to find its way up under her eyes.

"If I can't state facts, Ms. Pretty, then what can I talk about?" He asked pocketing his phone and picking up two slices of pizza. Taking one and placing the other on his wife's plate. He watched her flush reach her ears.

"So are you having fun?" Chord inquired through a full mouth.

Amber nodded beamed at him from across the table. "Yes, I love it better than Vegas any day, thank you, Chordy." She took a bite out of the cheesy mess.

To most Chuck E. Cheese's was one of the country's oldest party destinations. A place where parents set their caffeinated children free in hopes to have a few hours peace at home. Others liked it because it relieved them of having to plan their own child's party.

To Amber it was much deeper.

Though she didn't know then that her parents had scrimped and saved for a year so she could celebrate turning six with some early 90s flare. It was at the time in which her family was homeless living out of a FORD station-wagon. Little special things, as a candy bar from a grocery store run, were out of the question as well as bigger things like birthday parties. The party was close knit just her family, but six year old Amber Riley could care less. It was the best birthday ever.

"You're very welcome, glad you like it," Chord smiled knowing how much this meant to her.

Amber swallowed her bite before asking, "What do you want for your birthday, Chord?"

"Two things," he held up the counted fingers, "You and an empty house."

Amber snorted, shaking her amused head, "I'll see if Mom can take her." She glanced lovingly at her daughter.

Kamaria tugged on the cup sleeve of her mother's multicolored top asking if she could go play. Her small grimy hand leaving a soiled greasy spot. Wiping her child's face, Amber let her go, not before make sure her stamped number on the back of her hand was still intact.

Amber moved to sit by her husband to help keep an eye on their daughter. But she didn't need to worry much with Chord's eagle eyes locked on Kamaria's every move. He placed his arm around her shoulders giving them a tender squeeze. Amber took out her phone login into Twitter, seeing the birthday wishes from fans as well as Dianna, Ashley, Michael Trevino, Harry, Chris, Naya, Kevin and

"Chord, what is up with you and the word fun?" She asked.

Chord watched as Kamaria tried to play a shooter game though she couldn't see the screen. "Don't get it?" He answered distractedly, his fingertips feathering over her cropped hair.

** Happy Birthday! MsAmberPRiley Hope this is ur funnest year yet.** Amber read his tweet.

Giving her a quick glance he replied, "So I wished you fun on your birthday."

"Whenever you used the word fun in your tweets to me, it usually before or after you have gotten _some_."

"Am I not getting _some_ tonight," he asked raising an eyebrow. Not at all challenging the truth she spoke.

Amber kept her mouth shut, shrugging her shoulders before going back to her phone. Chord went back to watching their daughter who was now half way to laying down in a plastic seat, trying to play a car racing game, the tips of her shoes barely pressing the petals.

Chord's phone buzzed. He pulled it out seeing that he just got a new message on twitter from those that are on his notification list.

** chordoverstreet Thank You! You're up next!**

"And I already know what my present is going to be." Chord smiled as he finished reading the tweet. "Funniest birthday ever!"

Amber giggled. "You know what would be fun," she cocked her head to the side thinking on her plan.

"Me under the table," Chord stated confidently.

She rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head at his pout. "Stirring the pot," her evil like smirk was joined by his even more sinister one as he clued in on what she was insinuating. Amber tapped away on her phone as Chord pulled his out.

Playing with their fans emotions was a favorite pass time. Their correspondence on the social media outlet only happened once in a blue moon. But when it happened it put every online media in a riot.

**I keep forgetting your bday is so close to mine! Happy Birthday chordoverstreet**

Chord chuckled at the tweet as he switch places with Amber. Her looking after Kamaria, while he responded to her tweet.

** MsAmberPRiley we need to do some sort of joined celebration!**

Amber scoffed, "_Joined celebration_, Chord?"

"What," he said innocently, "We will be joined and at the end you do scream loudly with happiness so..." He scrunched up his face at the question.

"So do you!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged absent mindly, "Yeah, well I'm just saying that a joined celebration is better than separate ones. Believe me, it's not the same...and we have to buy more Kleenex. _Joined celebrations_ save trees, Babe."

Amber couldn't help but to laugh at his answer. _Two can play that game _she thought wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

** chordoverstreet cake and ice cream at your house! I'll bring the balloons ;)****  
**  
Chord glanced at her reply, "Winky face?"

Amber leaned in husking in his ear, "They will be in the shape of a snake."

Chord's jaw dropped, letting out a loud groan as he shifted in his seat. Sure Amber could stir the pot online just fine, but the only thing that matter to him was how fast she could stir the thing that lived in his pants.

* * *

**A/N:** You can thank theblackoliveoil on tumblr for putting this in my head, last night so I had to write out this drabble before I could go to bed. *4am writing smh* Don't worry this chapter isn't the spring update cause it ain't even spring. I just thought it would be fun to tie in some of their latest tweets. But readers what if Amber and Chord know about Fawn and Murry?! That birthday cake reference has gotten me nervous as hell. All I can think is Rihanna voice saying Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake, Cake...

**Note for all my international Readers:** In the late 80s early 90s in America if your party wasn't at Chuck E Cheese's you were a nobody at school.


	3. Is it Really the Best of Both Worlds

**Is it Really the Best of Both Worlds** by Yinx1

* * *

_She could feel tears forming; blinking rapidly, they wouldn't ruin her make up on her big day no matter if they were happy tears. She hadn't yet taken wedding day pictures._

_He had just said "I do" and hadn't stopped staring at her with nothing less than adoration. His full lips mouthed Ms. Pretty before turning into the lopsided grin._

_She looked down as her almost husband slipped a white gold band with a simple imbedded chocolate diamond on her left hand ring finger._

_A small smile graced her lips feeling his kiss her brow. The faint words of "husband and wife" from the minster echoed in both their ears and produced broad smirks._

_"You gonna kiss me, Mrs. Overstreet," his honeydew eyes twinkled mischievously._

_Amber shrugged playfully, "Maybe," her eyes closed as his lips crashed into hers._

_She kissed him back just as aggressively until her minister cleared his throat. Blushing, the husband and wife walked down the aisle to the applause and cheers of the small gathering into the foyer of the Overstreet's Tennessee church._

_A short fussy plump woman with bright blue eyes came scurrying up to the couple. Her features resembled a cross between Nanny McPhee and Dolores Umbridge. The thing about Madam Pamela Vance was that she may look like a buck toothed toad, but she had a personality of Lady Julie Andrews. She loved her job as wedding coordinator and took it seriously too. But sometimes, she couldn't help, but get swept up in the wedding magic; right now, she was glowing as much as the couple._

_"Okay, we have twenty or so minutes for you to do a meet and greet for those that will not be attending the reception. Then we are off to the ranch for pictures and the reception," she chirped. "Here you go, Chord," Madam Vance handed him a paper towel. "For the lips," she smiled, motioning for him to wipe them._

_Taking the tissue, Chord wiped off his wife's lip gloss._

_Digging around in what looked like a travel duffle bag she pulled out a lipstick tube. "And here we go...pucker, Amber," Madam Vance reapplied the bride's lipstick._

_Chord had yet to let go of Amber's hand. Though he did snort watching the two women make duck faces._

_The wedding coordinator stepped back admiring her work. After a re-twirl of a loose curl back in place on Ambers head she giggled like a school girl. "You both are absolutely adorable," she sighed, clapping her hands energetically._

_She turned heading back to the double doors to usher the crowd out._

_Taking the unguarded opportunity, Chord pulled his wife out a side door, through an outer courtyard, into the adjacent building, and finally into a spare room that was used as for Sunday school._

_The poof of her ivory gown was never in the way of him pinning her against the wall with his pelvis, his hands on the wall on either side of her head._

_Chord lowered his head to hers, "Give 'em here." He growled softly._

_"What?" Amber screwed up his face._

_Chord smirked nudging her upturned nose with his, "You know what, Mrs. Overstreet."_

_Her dark topaz eyes widen in realization, then she rolled them scoffing. "I'm not giving you my panties, Mr. Overstreet; not with our parents and friends in the next room."_

_Moving his head and husked in her ear, "You can either give 'em or I can take 'em. I like option two." Chord start slipped the lobe into his month teasingly playing with the diamond stud, causing the owner's knees to tremble._

_Amber's eyelids flutter; clearing her throat, "You can makeout with my ear all you want, Overstreet, I'm not giving them to you," her voice wavered on the way to a loud moan before she caught it._

_Her husband was tonguing her spot behind her ear making her purr like a kitten. "Time's a tickin', Ms. Pretty, and guests are waiting for us."_

_Amber scoffed, pushing him away; gathering up her dress, she slipped underwear off. She handed over the see through g-string. "Happy?!"_

_"Thank you, very much." Chord smiled pecking her nose. He put them in his back pocket then stopped her from lowering the dress. "Wait," he smiled seductively moving back to her against the wall._

_"Chord?" Amber questioned as he knelt in front of her. "We don't have time."_

_Chord lifted her right leg over his shoulder. Glancing up he winked, "I'll always make time, Amber." He parted her lower lips greedily, then dove in._

_Slowly but surely Amber slid down the wall; her leg not able to give much support to keep her standing. Her butt hit the cold linoleum floor. It cooled her hot heart-pounding pulse, but not by much. Her body withered and squirmed yet her husband gave no leeway._

_Chord backed up from being buried cheeks deep in her wet folds. They glistened with her essence. He gently kissed her clit before taking it in his mouth a sucking the nub hard._

_He slipped two fingers inside her, one right after the other. Curling the tips and using a "come here" motion alternating between the fingers, Chord began pumping her, slowly._

_Amber bit down hard on her knuckle, her back arching on its own accord as her eyes fluttered shut. Her perfectly manicured toes curling in the vintage Louis Vuitton stilettos. A hand tugged roughly at the blondes locks yanking sometimes from the roots. The edge was coming fast as an ear splitting scream got caught in her throat._

_Chord vice like grip on her waist kept his meal to him. He swallowed her nectar basking in the level umami it gave him. Releasing her, Chord proudly sat back on his haunches watching her shiver uncontrollably as she rode the waves of her orgasm._

_Finishing licking his fingers, Chord took out his pocket square wiping up what his tongue couldn't reach. Lying down beside her, Chord propped his head up with his hand groaning at the major hard-on he had in his pants._

_"You're going to have to stand in front of me, Amber."_

_"Why," her eyes flickered open as she turned her head to gaze up at him._

_Chord took her hand guiding her to the front of his tuxedo pants._

_"Oh," Amber cheeks flushed, "I would help it out but," her voice faded out. The couple heard the taps on nothing less than five hundred dollar heels of Madam Vance coming up the hall._

_Moments later a still half-dazed Amber sat on her husband's lap in the Hummer limo as they rode from the church back to his family's ranch for the reception. Their parents and siblings talked among each other._

_"Why are we taking the long way?" She looked back whispering at him._

_Chord fumbled with his belt buckle, "Gives me more time."_

_Amber felt him move around in the shifting her dress. "For wha..." her words flattered as he entered her. "Chord no," she rasped quietly, chancing a worried glance at her parents._

_"Can't already in," he groaned softly burning his face in coiled locks of her hair. Gasping in ecstasy feeling her around him, it had been such a long time._

_They had a given a vow of chastity after they officially starting the wedding planning. Both found it hard to maintain the promise so Amber slept over her eldest sister Toiya home if she felt slightly horny a particular night. Chord had no serious complaints only that her panties didn't come close to the real thing._

_Chord wrapped his arms around her holding her still as his thrusts increased. He groaned in her ear, "Plus, we said we were going to start baby making as soon as we were married."_

_Amber moaned catching it before it became loud, "Not tttthis soon. Ccccan it wait 'til we get to the hotel?" She turned to face him cupping his cheeks her plump lips ready and set for the attack._

_Chord felt his member jerk violently inside her on the verge of a premature release because her teeth scraped then pulled his bottom lip. It took everything in him not to throw her on the bench seat and go full throttle even with their parents witnessing._

_He whispered a curse when she let go. Staring intently into her loving mischievous eyes, "No, Ms. Pretty, I want you now," he whispered his mouth crashed back to hers. He turned her sideways so to the rest of the passengers it looked like the newlyweds were making out. "We've waited long enough."_

_Chord thrust harder inside his wife but he felt he wasn't as deep as he wanted to be the clothing was in the way. He wanted badly to rip it off. But he felt Amber clinch him and was just about to get off himself when his father yelled for them to hold off on the PDA until after the dinner._

_Obediently, Amber slipped next to him her dress blocked the view of him slipping himself back into his pants. "Chord, can I have my panties while we are at dinner," she whispered. "I feel naked without them."_

_"No." Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. "and you aren't naked yet, Ms. Pretty." He brushed his lips across her forehead; he husked, "But you soon will be, and for a long time too."_

_Amber giggled nervously shaking her head at his bold statement. "You really do think we will make a baby on our honeymoon?"_

_"I'll try my hardest to make that happen. But if we don't our bed at home is a good second." He shrugged absent-mindly releasing her shoulders, he started counting off places on his fingers. "There's the couch, kitchen counter, kitchen table, shower, bathtub, we could go camping in the backyard and pretend we are the last people on earth or that the zombie apocalypse has happened and we have to repopulate." He glanced at her as she laughed then scrunched up mouthing "bugs"._

_Chord chortled, "But there's the matter of bugs and creepy crawlers might rule that one out. Point is you're not leaving the bed until you are."_

_Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, Amber declared, "You can't keep me in bed 'til I get pregnant, Chord."_

_"Maybe not, but I sure will try." He gave a smile._

_"Things like babies take time and planning, not to mention there are only a few days a month a woman can get pregnant."_

_"Duh, I did my research," he pulled out his mobile pressing the calendar app. A red check marked today and the three days after that. "We're right on schedule," he smirked._

_Amber just gapped at him. With her luck and Chord's scheduled planning, she would be with child by the next month._

_She was._

* * *

Amber was exhausted as she dragged her feet back to her set trailer. Opening the door she found her mother up watching a rerun of _So Weird_ on the new channel called DCO (Disney Channel Originals).

"My baby," she muttered barely keeping her eyes open.

"In the bed sleep," her mother replied.

Amber trotted to the bedroom door opening it to see both her husband and daughter asleep to the world.

Kamaria, dressed in "Where the Wild Things Are" pajamas, lay on her father's chest, a strong arm securing her in place. Dried white tear stains marked her angelic features.

Her mother smiled sadly. This was the fourth time this week she hadn't been able to put her daughter to bed or see her outside a just a sleeping form.

Amber closed the door quietly, returning to the living area and plopping down next to her mother. She laid her head on the woman's shoulder and gave a short whimper.

Tiny Riley smiled and patted her daughters head. "Kami wanted to stay up for you, I wouldn't have mind, but Chord told her no; there were tears of course."

"I don't blame her, I'd cry too if I hadn't seen my mommy in four days," Amber sniffed.

Wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders, Tiny began to rock her. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Sweet One. You have a break coming up; you can make it up to her then."

Amber nodded hopefully. She heard the door to the bedroom open and Chord came out stretching.

"Mom, you can have the bed, Amber and I will take the couch," he yawned smiling at his gloomily wife. "It's too late to head home tonight."

Tiny kissed Amber's brow before getting up and going into the back room. Amber turned her attention to the credits of _So Weird_; the ad was saying _The Famous Jett Jackson_ was next. She heard the microwave start and the smells of her mother's cooking drifted over to her.

"Your dinner, Ms. Pretty," Chord said setting a TV tray on her lap. "Do you have an early call tomorrow?"

Amber shook her head, picking at then eating her meal. Chord crossed back over to the kitchenette returning with a mojito.

"Thought you could use something strong," he spoke before sitting next to her. He watched her down the tall skinny glass in less than a minute. "Probably should have made two," he informed nobody.

The theme song to _The Famous Jett Jackson_ came on.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Amber mumbled, "I miss her too much."

Chord draped an arm behind her on the couch, "Babe, you knew the price; the good thing is that she's here with us while we work, the best of both worlds, right?"

"Wrong. It's not the best of anything and it doesn't matter what I have if I can't see her, Chord." She looked at him through swimming tears, "It's been four days…and it's not fair."

Amber's husband took her chipmuck cheeks into his trashcan lid size hands. Leaning over he kissed her forehead before placing his against it. His heart sank watching tears steam down her angelic face. The same face but younger had cried over her mother no less than two hours ago. He thumbed the tears away.

"It's going to be okay, Amber. This is the first time it's happened. And it's only because we didn't know we would be picked up so soon after the pilot; so we are double booked."

Amber moved out of the embrace and started picking at the food again.

Chord sighed dishearten, "The good thing is they won't double book the both of us. We have that going."

"Well, when's it your turn," she grumped.

Chord chuckled, "I think next week according to the schedule, so I expect you to baby me like I'm doing you." Reaching over pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he turned her disgruntled face back to him, kissing her gently.

"I'm not being a baby," Amber mumbled against his lips.

He let her go chortling, "Are too," Chord teased, "the only thing is I'm not feed you."

"Might as well," grumbling Amber handed him her fork.

Chord smirked, stabbing a few green beans, "Maybe, My Baby, will let me see what color her pull-ups are today?" He guided the fork into her mouth as he pecked her shoulder.

Amber chewed and swallowed before answering. "They are white granny panties 'cause it's been a long day. And to answer your second question, Murry, they are going to remain on my butt."

Chord sat back in a pout as Amber laughed.

* * *

Glancing in the rear view mirror of the Subaru SUV, Chord looked at the little munchkin in her car seat.

It was day five of not being able to see her mother and it was taking a toll on the four year old more than her parents had imagine. Kamaria stared out the window clinging to a _Broadway's The Lion King_ plush Nala doll her mommy had given to her. Now it had become her security blanket.

She missed her mommy. Because of her mother's schedule during the week Kamaria only saw her mother in a sleep form in the morning the past four days before heading out with her grandmother.

It was fine the first day, being with Granny was fun. They went to the park and Granny would make her favorite dinner mac and cheese, hot dog pieces, and green beans with potato. But by the third day it was boring and she didn't want to hang around her grandmother anymore. She wanted her mommy to cook her food, to play with her, to take her to the park or the petting zoo. She just wanted her mommy in general.

Kamaria sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve of her yellow summertime jacket. It covered a dark ruby red ruffled collared tee, and a pumpkin orange skort. Soft pink socks and dark brown Timberland type boots completed the cute look. Her Grandmother fortunately had done her hair, righting the disaster her father had done the first day of his wife's absence. Pulling the tight coils into two French braid pigtails that instead of going straight back went horizontal. The ends held together by purple barrettes her granddaughter had picked out.

"Hey come on, KA-O, no crying," Chord called back to her. "Daddy has the day off and you're going to spend it with him. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No," his daughter answered honestly.

Chord grimaced, slightly hurt by the blunt truth. He had set himself up for that sting. "Well, I think it does. So what do you want to do?" He cursed softly already knowing the answer.

"I want to see Mommy."

He rolled his eyes at him setting himself up again. "Mommy's at work. What else do you want to do?"

His daughter's light topaz eyes brim with tears for what seemed like the millionth time this week. "See Mommy," she buried her face in the doll and began to cry.

Sighing heavily, Chord focused on the rode though his eyes flickered back to the reflection of his daughter. Her small shoulders jerking as she sobbed.

"You'll see Mommy very soon okay, KA-O, Daddy promises, a'right. What's something else you want to do that's not Mommy?"

Glancing up from the doll, Kamaria's doe eyes were glazed over with remnants of tears shed. She wiped her eyes then her running nose on the sleeve of her jacket. "I want see the chickens."

Kamaria's mother had taken her to a local petting zoo. They had fun feeding and chasing after the chickens. Now Kamaria associated the chickens to her mother but it didn't feel right without mother there with her. In fact Kamaria wouldn't let her father put her down so she could feed them. The tiny girl clung to her father's strong neck staring down her nose at the feathered friends ignoring her father's encouragement to pet them.

Chord gave up after fifteen minutes. His troubled mind was in two places. One, his depressed daughter, and two, what to do to cheer her up? His eyes went from his daughters reflection to the sign that read Venice Beach. A small smirk graced his full lips.

Taking the exit and arrived in record time. Getting out he opened his daughter's car door. "The beach!" He exclaimed then began taking off Kamaria shoes and socks. His smirk grew bigger as he slyly watched his daughter perk up to the beach activity.

Grabbing the emergency blanket from the truck, Chord and Kamaria set out for a day in the sun. After walking the shoreline and with a pocket full of seashells for Mommy, the two settled down on the blanket.

Kamaria plopped down between her father's legs to closely examine the collected shells. "Daddy, look at this one!" She shoved a brightly colored blue green shell in her father's face.

"Awesome!" Chord smiled back. "Is that one for Mommy?"

Twirling the shell in her hands, she shrugged, "Maybe…I like it too."

"Maybe you and Mommy can share it?"

Kamaria nodded going back to the other shells but not before setting the special one aside.

Leaning forward and resting his arms on his elevated knees, Chord watched her. "KA-O, you know Mommy is working a lot, and that's why she can't see you as much…you know that right?"

She looked up at him sadly and nodded. "Yeah, but she has to work so we have food, clothes, and a house. That's what Granny told me."

"True, and she will have some time to spend with you soon."

"Okay," she drawled, in a _I'll believe it when I see it_ voice.

"You don't like it when Mommy works do you?"

"I missed her playing with me and singing."

"Yeah, I miss _playing_ with Mommy too…and her singing," Chord added. He took out his phone typing in a reminder to set up a meeting with Grimes. His phone dinged with a text message from Amber.

_I have the weekend off! How's KA-O doing?_

Chord texted back_, She's good, trying to figure out if she should give you a present or keep it for herself. She will be glad to see you…I will be glad to see you :*_

_A'right Murry one person at a time, okay. I promise ;)_

_I'm holding you to it Fawn. It's been a while_

¬¬ _It's been a week Chord_

_Like I said it's been a while :D_

_-_- I'm done texting you. See you tonight Luv u & KA-O_

_Love you more, Ms. Pretty_

Chord smiled, pocketing his mobile. Looking at KA-O his grin grew wider. He couldn't wait to see his daughter's face when she sees her mother.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-Da I hope you all liked it. I had fun writing of cours,e it's always fun to write smutty RileyStreet and even family RileyStreet. Though, I don't think it was much fun for you guys waiting o.0 Well, the next update you won't have to wait long. Fawn and Murry got married in June so I guess that's next update. Get ready for a flashback pregnancy chapter. TTFN Ta-Ta For Now :p


	4. Red Solo Cup

**Red Solo Cup** by Yinx1

**A/N:** Just a reminder that most of this chapter is full flashback so it won't be in italic. Happy Reading and Enjoy :-)

* * *

The scorching hot sun beat down on the crystal lapis blue water and white sands of the island paradise the newlywed couple were spending their honeymoon. In a small intimate cabana off the private resort beach the couple switched places on a plush twin bed.

Amber had just finished giving her husband a sensual massage. Now it was her turn, at least she thought it was her turn. It had been five minutes and she hadn't been touched by the man straddling her upper thighs.

All she could hear was, _Whack Whack_

I know he is not doing what I think he is doing Amber's brow furrowed with concentration honing in on what her new husband actions behind her.

_Whack Whack Whack_

Her eyes popped open as just one of Chord's finger tips poked her right shoulder lazily.

_Whack Whack_

Lifting her head up, so her chin laid on her crossed arms, No there was no mistaking those sounds.

Chord licked his lips as he rested himself on the back of Amber's thighs. A small barely audible groan escaped as he squeezed his shaft slightly stroking it up and down vigorously. Yeah he was supposed to be giving his wife a sensual massage right now well damn she knew something like this was going to happen if she lay naked in front of him like this.

He couldn't help it gazing down as her curves as the glisten with fragrant oils that complimented her natural scent excellently. The touching and rubbing her down, it was a wonderment that it took as long as three seconds for him to get a hard on.

"Are you jacking off," Amber asked him.

Chord stopped mid stroke looking down at his guilty member in his hand. "No...," he said slowly as a child would if caught with the cookie jar.

Amber sat up on her forearms but didn't turn around. "So if I turn around I wouldn't see a hard on?"

Shrugging, Chord quietly and quickly continued to rub one out. "Not at this very second," he grunted involuntarily "give me a couple min-"

Chord toppled to the side onto the soft cloud-like bed when Amber moved hastily out from under him. He smirked guiltily as Amber crossed her arms and shook her head looking at his erect member twitching against his tight abs.

"Really, Chord?!"

"Nah-hum," Chord waggled a long finger at her a sly grin spread across his full lips, "remember the honeymoon rules, I'm Murry."

Amber scoffed, "And I'm fed up; this is the second couple's massage where I haven't been touched." She started off the bed slipping on her underwear then a purple and gold maxi dress.

The smirk still on his lips he moved to the edge of the bed, "Awe ,come on, Fawn. You're irresistible; you know that. Sometimes a man just has to rub one out."

He caught her incredulous glare before getting off the bed quickly catching her before she left the cabana. "I'm sorry, I'll try again no jerking off this time." But his manhood poking Amber in her stomach said otherwise.

Amber shook her head pulling out of the embrace, "No, I'm tired and I just want to relax now...maybe take a shower." She moved out of his embrace exiting the massage cabana.

"A shower?" Chord hurried to get dress but wasn't able to catch up with her until he got back to their private stilted suite that was so close to the ocean they could fall in if they miss stepped. He heard the shower running; smiling, he went for the door handle. It was locked. _The hell?_ "Amber," he knocked on the door.

Rubbing a sudsy wash cloth over her shoulders "What?!" she called out.

"The door is locked!" She heard him yell through the door.

Amber scoffed at his forwardness. It would be in his best interest if he just left her alone. "And?" She called back.

Perplexed, Chord chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Why's it locked?"

"Chord, I told you I was tired," she sighed stepping back under the water.

"And I told you I was going to give you a massage." He cried trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

"And I told you, I don't want one from you."

Hurt, Chord slammed his foot into the door, "Fine, the fucking door is still locked!"

Amber rinsed herself off, "Again, why is that my problem?"

Chord paced away but came back to the door, "What if I have to take a piss," he made something up.

"Do you?" She turned off the shower. Stepping out she dried her body off.

"No, not at the moment but what-" he confessed to the wooden door.

She cut him off, "There's a restroom in the lobby." Amber tied a purple fluffy bathrobe around her. She jumped as Chord hammered on the door.

"Amber Patrice Overstreet, you open this door!"

"Nah-hun, I'm Fawn remember" she spat sarcastically back.

Chord's light green eyes bulged and was about to retort when there was a knock on their suite door.

Growling as he left, Chord flung the door open to Idris Elba twin stand dressed in a white masseur uniform that went beautifully against his ebony skin, "What?!" Chord screamed in his face.

"I'm Sean here for the massage requested by Mrs. Overstreet." He answered skeptically.

"Oh, hi, that's me."

Chord turned to see his wife standing behind him in the bathrobe he bought her as a wedding present. He could have sworn she was drooling as she looked past him at the visitor.

Amber moved to open the door wider so Sean could get his table inside, "Come in," she smiled.

"Don't," Chord slammed the door in the man's face.

"Chord, what is the matter with you," Amber reached for the handle Chord moved blocking her with his body.

"You said you were tired so no company," he reminded her in a low voice.

Amber's eyes narrowed.

He jerked his head toward the adjacent door. "Bedroom is that way."

Folding her arms over her chest, "Don't be rude, Chord."

Chord mimicked her stands, "Just quoting you, Amber."

"Fine, at least tell him goodbye and I'll reschedule."

"Like hell you will." Chord glared opening the door.

Sean's eyes went to Amber's, "So am I doing you, Mrs. Overstreet?"

"Do…doing her," Chord sputtered in shock. "…like hell," he sneered slamming the door again.

"I can't believe you! You're acting like a jealous boyfriend right now over nothing," Amber threw up her hands in disbelief.

"Nothing huh," he closed in on her thumbing her chin, "You were drooling." He snarked before walking around her to the small living area, Chord plopped down on the couch placing his feet on the coffee table.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Were so," he snapped back. "There's a fuckin three feet deep puddle by the door, Amber. You should mop it up before there's a lawsuit."

"I wasn't-"

Chord sat up, "Why was he here anyway, Amber, you said you were tired next thing I know you're there's a Greek god in my doorway. Were you trying to make me jealous?"

"No," she lied. "I said I was coming up here to relax! What better way to do so than getting a massage. You can't stop jacking off to give me one, the hell am I supposed to do?"

Amber turned on the balls of her feet; Chord was at her heels. She slammed the bedroom door in his face. Flopping on the bed, she glanced back at the door before lying face first in a plush pillow letting out a scream.

Chord hearing the muffled scream dropped his hand from the bedroom doorknob. His jaw ticked as he moved away from the door still keeping his eyes on it. Yeah he had acted like a pubescent teen even before the whole massage therapist fiasco. He was back at the door opening it.

"So um I...we have reservations in about an hour," he spoke to her back.

"Not very hungry, thanks," she mumbled.

"Well I am, and you will be so..." He walked over to the dresser rummaging through finding his favorite matching underwear she wore. He laid them on the bed before heading to the closet coming back and around the bed with two outfits.

"Which one," he asked. He saw her mocha eyes roll with distaste. "I'm not bringing you back a plate if you don't come with me," he said firmly as she turned away from him.

"So," she shrugged. "You act like there not room service here."

"You rather have room service than go out to eat with me?" Chord dejected softly.

Amber's shoulders slumped hearing his mournful tone. "As of right now, yes." She immediately regretted the comment.

Chord moved to the end of the bed sitting down. He placed his wife's clothes besides him. The couple sat and laid in silence.

"This is our first married fight," Amber said after some time.

"It's not a fight more like a disagreement. My idea of tired means laying down taking a nap yours is to invite Taye Diggs over to massage your shoulders. More of a misunderstanding I think."

Chord smiled when he heard her giggle whispering, "Taye Diggs". Again they laid and sat in silence only the roar of the waves could be heard through the balcony's open French doors.

"I had a massive crush on him when I was a teenager," Amber confessed shifting to sit up lotus style and leaning against the headboard.

Chord cleared his throat asking her quietly, "Would you ever act on a crush?"

"No. Why would I when I'm happily in love with you and the best sex I've had has been with you. Why should I go looking for something I already have?"

Chord turned to face her, see the small shy smile across her plump lips. "Same here. You know after we had sex the first time I knew there was no one else for me." He started to crawl up in bed with her. "Don't roll your eyes, Amber, it's true." Chord stopped short so he could place his head on her lap.

"The heart knows what it wants."

"You mean what your dick wants," Amber scoffed.

Her husband smirked up at her, "Didn't you know a man's heart is in his dick. Once he found the pussy he is home with there's no more searching." His grin grew wider as one formed on his wife's lips.

"What about virgins?"

"They go on trust. Trust that their horniness for that person is correct."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation," Amber muttered shaking her head.

Chord reach up tapping her nose, "Who else are you going to talk to about this, Purdy?"

"Hmmm, okay point taken. So, Mister, what about men divorcing their wives for something younger? Or what about men that cheat? You got an answer for them, Smartbutt."

Running a hand through his hair, Chord chortled, "Men who divorce for the younger woman aren't worth any woman's time, the ones the leave or the ones they get. They think they are smart but it will end up hurting their pockets. I mean come on what woman in her early twenties wants a man in their fifties, be honest? Money is always involved and frankly if she cleans him out he deserved it."

The corners of Amber's turned down at his impressive yet rehearsed reply. She twirled a section of his dark blonde hair. "Good answer your sisters must have coached you on it."

He shrugged. "It's about the facts really. Facts don't lie." He grunted sitting up moving beside her.

"K, but what if he was unhappy in his marriage. What if the sex was good but after that there was nothing there?"

"Then really the sex wasn't that good. And when you make love to a person it's not only about the physical, there is an emotional, and spiritual connection that goes along with it. The sex has to have all three to be called love making and it should only be done with the one you want to spend your life with." His cheeks flushed as his wife beamed at his answer. Clearing his throat, "Also sex should be, I mean put your man to sleep sex." He ended with a lighter tone.

"I didn't put you to sleep the first time we had sex, Chord."

"Err…yeah you did," He moved to get out of the bed. "I slept like a baby that night. Beside would you have let me stay over our first night?"

Amber shook her head.

"See. Anyway I was out once my head hit the pillow and in love with you once I kissed you at the door that night." Chord watched her flush looking down at her small hands. A sweet shy smile graced her lips.

"You still want me to bring you a plate?"

Amber looked up at him, "Would you? I don't feel like getting dressed just to go down the street to go eat." She hastily continued as rejection grew in Chord's laurel eyes. "It's not because of earlier with Sean, I don't care about him or it. I just don't feel like it."

"You want to order in? I can stay with you and we can do room service."

"No, it's okay, but I do want their food so can you..."

"You don't want to go but you want the food," Chord retorted coming over to her side of the bed. He retrieved the key card from the side table. "Is this how it's going to be once you're pregnant, me going out to get you food?"

"You knocked me up it is what you're supposed to do," she grinned up at him.

Chord bent over giving her a loud smacking kiss. "When I get back I will put a baby in you," he husked before leaving. He unplugged his phone from the charger, "Got it all planned out."

Amber followed him giving him another kiss at the door. She rushed to the phone calling up a bottle of red wine, candles.

The ordered things came within ten minutes. Lighting the group of small candles and setting them on the outdoor balcony area table, getting ice from the freezer in the kitchenette, Amber place the bottle of wine in the silver caste. Stepping back, she admired her work before going back inside to get dressed.

"Purdy, I didn't know what you wanted so I got like a little bit of everything." Chord called into the room as he arrived. He scanned the living area and kitchenette, "Babe?" He walked into the dark bedroom seeing the light on under the bathroom door.

"Are you taking another shower?"

Amber opened the door, hiding herself behind it. "No, I'm getting dressed. Go to the veranda and setup the food." She giggled at his quizzical look. "The balcony, Chordy. Go on," she smiled closing the door.

Chord shrugged going out to see the lit candles and wine. "What's the..." He grinned placing the plates of food on the table.

"Looks really good," Amber said coming up behind him.

"What happened to you getting dressed?" Chord eyed her robe.

"I am dressed under here I was naked before remember," Amber tried to open the bottle of champagne. "Chord," she pouted handing over the bottle.

"No problem," he turned slightly to make sure once the cork was popped it wouldn't cause damage. "AMBER!" He cried when he faced her again.

"What?" She smirked staring at him innocently as she hung her robe on the back of her chair. She wore a white crouch-less fishnet cat suit, that popped magnificently against her ebony skin. "I thought I'd dress up for you since I didn't want to eat out."

Chord looked around franticly to see if anyone was looking. No one was around their private part of the island. He watched his wife sit down and begin to eat as if she wore these types of things on a normal basics.

"Can I have some," Amber asked point to her stemware.

Chord poured her drink before sitting down. "How I'm supposed to eat?"

"With a fork," Amber snorted, "maybe spoon with this chowder…it this fish or clam chowder?"

"Shellfish, so it has lobster, clams, shrimp in it…we getting off topic," Chord shook his head. "I mean, how am I to eat with you wearing that? How come I never seen it before? Do you have stashes of these things at home and where are they?" Chord's questions ran together.

"Okay, Pantie Bandit, I got this for you just before we left. And I may or may not have stashes of these things at home...depends on if you are a good boy or not. A good boy eats with his wife word to the wise."

She smirked as Chord hurriedly began his dinner though he couldn't take his eyes off her for longer than a minute. He kept missing his mouth.

"You should slow down so we can talk." She smiled tantalizing at him while twirling her fork in her hand.

"Why," Chord chewed. "…we are on a schedule remember?" He swallowed.

"What makes you think we were going to have sex?"

"Errr…"Amber's husband point at her outfit with his knife.

"Maybe I was wearing it for me to sleep in."

"Were you?"

Amber shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe."

Humorously, Chord rolled his eyes, "Okay we don't have to make love though I will have to rub one out because of your breasts, Purdy. I can't talk this down." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Amber snorted into her champagne glass. "Chord, I need to tell you something." She said after they ate a few more bites in comfortable silence.

"Well, that tone's not good...definitely no hanky-panky tonight," he mumbled stabbing at his food with his fork.

Amber reached across the table place her hand over his violent one. "I'm sorry for ordering the masseurs I was trying to make you jealous."

"I knew it!" Chord cried triumphantly.

Amber folded her arms across her ample chest. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I was right, you were trying to make me jealous." He cleared his throat at her seething look. "Look I don't get to win many of these riffs-"

"So we taking score of who wins fights, now?!" Amber peeved.

"Maybe," Chord replied with a half shrug. "I'm kidding," he added hastily when steam began billowing out her ears.

"We were both wrong," he continued. "I'm sorry for getting jealous. I know I don't have to worry...sometimes I do."

Amber's face soften, "Why do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you," he exclaimed. "Sometimes when I read articles about us being scrutinized for being interracial..." his words faded away as his wife finished his thought.

"You think I would leave you because of what others say?"

Chord nodded staring at his half eaten food.

Amber stood coming over kneeling besides his chair; she took his left hand placing it over her heart. "I'm stronger than you think I am, Chord. Yeah sometimes...most of the times those articles, and the comments on the Internet hurt...hurt so much but they don't affect how I feel about you."

Chord slowly looked her way as she smiled hopefully up at him.

"I love you. Probably not as soon as you loved me but I have and will continue to love you, Chord Paul Overstreet. That will never change."

"So I take this confession that you maybe sort of like-like me?" He teased. "OW!" He cried as Amber pinched his side as she got up.

Chord scooted his chair back and grabbing her wrist to pull her onto his lap. He cupped her chin gazing into her chestnut orbs. "Thank you, Amber," he whispered in sincerity. Chord thumbed her bottom lip, "I have my insecurities still about us. I know I shouldn't especially after asking you not to dwell on the haters." He looked at her guiltily.

"I didn't say anything," Amber mused.

Chord chuckled, "Never again," he held up his pinky finger.

Amber linked hers around his giving it a strong squeeze. She attacked his mouth forcefully scraping his bottom lip until he whimpered and his member jumped with excitement inside his pants.

"Never again," she smiled standing. "Help me clear the table," she instructed taking his and hers plates into the kitchenette.

Chord followed with the food containers. After scraping the leftovers into their respected containers, Amber held out her hand.

Taking it, Chord grinned stupidly as she lead him to the bedroom, "We get to have sex now?"

Amber let out a loud laugh, "Yes, Chordy, was a good boy...eating his vegetables and all," she tugged him inside a closed the door. She walked him backwards towards the bed. "Don't you think he deserves an award?" She pushed him firmly onto the bed.

Chord nodded franticly. "Yes ma'am," he chimed happily as Amber straddled him.

His hands wandered over the netting of her thighs before receiving her kiss. Amber grind her hips against his harden crotch almost to the point of orgasm. Her small hands went to his shirt unbuttoning it to run her nails against his bare chest.

Chord groaned his platter size hands clutching his wife's head as he sat them up. He pulled out of the deep kiss. "You need to release me, Purdy," he's eyes flickered down to his crotch.

Amber shrugged her right hand lowered to the bulge. "I kinda like you trapped," she cupped him teasingly. "It's more fun to watch you squirm."

"You said Chordy could have his reward," he begged.

"Okay I guess," Amber rolled her eyes, she unbuckled and undid his zipper.

She had just released his member Chord flipped her over. Standing, he quickly stripped and was back on top of her feasting greedily on her lips.  
Amber wrapped her legs around his thighs as he started to grind against her. She slipped a hand between them trying to get his member to enter her aching pussy; only to have both wrists pinned above her head.

Chord placed his weight on his thighs and knees hoping not to crush her. "What no foreplay, Purdy?" He groaned releasing her lips.

"Why," Amber panted, "I'm already wet."

Chord knew this well his cock already slick with her essence from just rubbing against her. Chord backed off and settled between her thighs. He inserted his long index finger inside her watching her practically gush forth.

"Very wet," he smirked taking his finger out and licking it clean. With both hands he spread her lower lips wide. "But you know I can't pleasure you if I'm parched, Fawn," grinning mischievously he dove in.

Amber's back arched as she let out a loud whimper. She cupped and squeezed her breasts while her husband gave no leeway in sucking her clit. Grabbing a fist full of his dirty blond hair she shoved him deeper against her.

Chord had no complaints his three fingers of his hand pumping her vigorously. He slurped up as much of her juices as he could not wanting to waste a precious drop. Feeling her wall contract around his fingers he removed them clamping his wide mouth and gulping down her release.

Sitting up he watched her tremble a light layer of sweat had appeared over her body. Not letting her ride out her orgasm he repositioned himself and entered her in the next heartbeat.

The couple let out an exuberant sigh as they moved together as one. Amber's eyelids fluttered as somehow Chord found a vacant spot that wasn't covered in a hickie he was remedying that now. Chord let go admiring his work on her neck. His thrust increased and his wife met everyone. He hissed as Amber snipped his left nipple in response to him beginning to hit her spot.

He hit it again and again Amber's moans turned into screams of ecstasy. Chord lifted her legs over his shoulders not stopping, slowing down, but increasing his strokes. Amber's back arched high as she gripped the bedroom sheets and her tiny toes curled.

Chord grunted her walls were closing in clamping down like a vice. Placing his sweaty forehead against hers their eyes locked; he jerked as began his release himself deep inside of her.

The two paramours whispered a declaration of love before Chord fell spent at her side. Letting her use one of his arms as a pillow, the other wrapped around her waist his finger drawing light hearts on her lower back.

"Did I put you to sleep," Amber smiled her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

Chord sighed satisfied; she would be able to able to put him to sleep with a single sensual touch, something he would never be able to get enough of. "I'll be sleep in a few minutes, Purdy." He captured her mouth stealing her breath.

Amber smiled as she turned around wrapping his arms around her like a security blanket. Chord tightened his embrace he kissed the back of her shoulder settling against her. The couple lay in a comfortable spooning bliss waiting for sleep to take them.

"Amber?"

"Yeah," she yawned.

"You you know I would never divorce you right? I know its like the popular thing to do in Hollywood when you don't like your partner or you have a disagreement, but I'm going to prove you wrong I mean I'm staying even if there's nothing there between us anymore."

Silence.

"Amber?"

She shuddered," I would want you to be happy, Chord, even if it wasn't with me."

Chord laced his fingers with both of her hands. "Yeah that's nice but I want you to know I married for life no matter what. And any insecurities you might have from our earlier convo. put them to rest."

Amber looked at him over her shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

Chord jumped up dropping the gaming control as if he was an open mic tournament. He hammered his chest like an ape letting out a Tarzan-like yell.

"WHAT! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" He yelled bending at the waist to yell in Mark Salling's face. "Pay up," he grinned greedily. Chord held out his hand like a Proud Family Gro sister.

Scoffing Mark shifted to his side jerking his wallet from his back pocket. "Does Amber know you're gambling...a gambling man?"

"Don't bring my wife into this because you're bitter." Chord snatched the five dollar bill from his friend. He plopped down.

Mark set down the controller and pick up a can of beer, "So what's it like being married?"

Chord shrugged, "Nothing new, I mean it's like how it was when we lived together. We just have a rings and a document now."

"So no letting yourself go?"

"Naw, we lived together before hand wouldn't you let yourself go before hand?"

"Don't know; I'm just saying that but like with Am, does she do her hair everyday put makeup on dress up or does she go around in sweatpants."

"Amber does Amber, and I don't care. Sometimes she's in sweats other times she walks around the house in her black SAG gown from five years ago." A smile came to his lips as he thought on her cooking his dinner in the black one shoulder strap number.

"I love her no matter what." Chord beamed.

"That's good to hear," Mark said. "Cause if I hear otherwise, doesn't matter if you're my bro." A glimmer of red flashed in his dark hazel eyes as he finish his drink.

Chord chuckled uncomfortably. It still freaked him out how protective the male and even some of the female cast members were over his wife. There was no _Bros Before Hoes_ here. Kevin, Cory, Chris, Harry, now Mark made sure he knew that. Always knew that.

Chord clumsily slugged Mark in the shoulder, "Would you kill me bro?"

"Nah, too much trouble," he returned the hit like it should have been done.

Chord rubbed his smarting upper arm.

Mark poked him hard in the chest, "But let's just say you wouldn't be able to have kids for a while," his smirk was anything but goofy.

Mark changed the subject to a lighter one as he stood heading for the kitchen. "Speaking of kids, when are y'all planning on having some?"

"Hopefully soon." Chord followed, "I uh I planned it out on our honeymoon," he confessed.

"Planned what out?"

"You know how there are certain days a woman can get pregnant we uh have a lot sex those days we were gone."

Chord took out his phone. He marked the start of Amber's period which was last week. He had learned early on in their relationship to be prepared for those days with pint of Ben 'n' Jerry's Stephen Colbert and the DVD of Big Fish. He had seen no evidence of her being on her monthly period. She was late maybe his scheduling worked. A small smile spread across his lips.

"You think she might be pregnant? Like this soon into your marriage it's been a month." Mark's eyebrows were in his hairline.

"And?"

"I don't know but usually a couple wait like a year or so to get to know each other."

"We've lived together for two years and we've known each other two years before that. We aren't moving fast at all in my opinion." Chord pointed out.

Mark shrugged, "What do you want?"

"A boy, duh," Chord grinned, "got to pass on my legacy."

Just at that moment Amber walked into the home with her four year old niece. "Guess who's on their Date Night?"

"Not us," Chord pouted walking over opening his hands to the child.

"Don't be like that." Amber side eyed him as she handed the child over. "We get Date Night every night. I only get to be the cool aunt twice a month."

Chord leaned in a pecked her cheek before she went over to hug Mark.

"You guys have fun," Amber asked looking at the mess they made if the kitchen.

"Yeah, Am, did you know Chord gambles. He beat me at Assassin Creed and wanted me to pay up. Can you believe that?"

"Did you pay my husband the money you owe," Amber raised an eyebrow.

Mark gaped at her then looked over her head at Chord, who mouthed, "That's my wife."

* * *

"She asleep?" Chord asked as Amber trodden in exhausted.

"Finally," she complained falling on their California King bed on her stomach. "Don't know how many times I had to sing _Almost There_.  
Amber smiled, "I started to forget the lyrics." She sat up on her side to face him, propping her head up with a hand. "And miss smarty pants corrected me, Chord, she's three."

Chord moved over placing a hand on her hip. "She just wanted you to get it right," leaning in to peck her lips.

"Figures you would take her side; our daughter will have you wrapped around her finger.

No I'm going to be a strict daddy he chuckled at her "I'll believe it when I see it" face. He cleared his throat "I...I noticed you haven't started your period. Are you feeling okay?"

"You think I'm pregnant," she started laughing only to stop at what he was laying out for her.

Chord had hopped up and reaching in the bottom draw of his side table took out a Target bag. Digging in, he started to spread out seven different pregnancy tests.

Amber sat up picking up the EPT test box. "The hell you expect me to do with these?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Take them, duh," Chord opened the box in her hand and began scanning the directions.

"Chord you can't be…" Amber looked down at all the boxes again, "serious," she whispered softly. "You know there are factors that-"

"Come into play for you to get preggers. Yeah I know that I showed you the calendar, Amber, and how many times did we do it."

"Too many to count," she chuckled at this conversation they were having.

"And there was no condom in sight, so yeah you could be pregnant right now. Here," he handed her the pee stick. "You pee on this end."

"I'm taking this test to prove your eager behind wrong." Amber left the bedroom for the bathroom. "I can just be late; that's possible you know."

"Not when you had that much sex." Chord called after her.

Amber came back five minutes later holding the stick with a wad of toilet paper. "How long do we have to wait," she handed over the stick.

"Fifteen minutes. You might as well do the rest," he scooted the boxes over. "For second third opinions."

"Sorry, but I'm peed out." Amber placed the pregnancy test on his side table.

"No problem." Chord left the bedroom returning with a gallon of distilled water and two plastic Solo cups, one red the other green. "This is your pee cup," he handed her the red cup.

"My what!" Amber looked at him in shock.

"You're pee cup. You going to pee in that cup that way we can test the rest."

Amber gaped, "You must be out of you damn mind, Chord Overstreet. Last time I checked there was no M.D. after your name. I'm not peeing in a cup!"

"Look you don't want to have to drink this whole gallon." He pointed to the red solo cup, "You just need to fill it up with enough pee so we can test to others. Otherwise we'd be here all night."

Rolling her eyes she begrudgingly snatched gallon of water and began to chug it down straight not using the green cup at all. She walked over to her side of the bed to sit. Amber picked up another test and began to read the back.

"See I liked this one." Chord crawled up next to her picking up a third test. "This one tells you in emoticons. A happy face if you are, and sad face if you're not, and a WTF if it can't tell," he chuckled.

Amber lowered the gallon from her plump lips. "That is so medically accurate," she snarked.

"Hey, you never know." Chord turned picking up the pee stick she had taken earlier.

"What's the verdict?" Amber asked warily.

"You're not pregnant," Chord's face fell; he checked the reading against the ones on the direction sheet. "But your late," he looked back at her with solemn green eyes.

"Well I said I can be late sometimes," she said. "But we have the rest and an odd number so as soon as my bladder is full we can take the rest," Amber patted his knee reassuring him with a smile. She began drinking from the gallon again.

About forty five minutes later, the newlywed couple stared at the seven pregnancy tests. Three were negative four were positive.

Chord kissed his wife's cheek as she gaped in shock at the results. "See I told ya I'd put a baby in you," he grinned.

**Month Two**

Amber looked over her husband's shoulder as he worked at his laptop. He was looking at a homes for sale site. "What are you looking at?" She saddled up next to him at their kitchen bar.

"Houses," he turned the computer slightly so she could see more.

"Why though?"

"Well our family is growing, and I want my kid to grow up in a house."

"Where do you think we live in now, Chord?" Amber crossed her arms raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"This is a townhouse. We don't have a yard and neighbors are too close. I want grass maybe a pool."

"Will you be cutting this grass and maintaining this pool?"

"Yeah sure," Chord shrugged. "I mean it doesn't have to be a big home just a right fit for our family," his eyes flickered down to her mid-section. He knew it was way too soon to be seeing any kind of pooch. They had gone to Amber's family doctor who confirmed her pregnancy.

Chord was so excited after the appointment he had taken her to Barnes and Nobles to buy every pregnancy book on the shelves. He was reading _What To Except When You're Excepting_ and Amber was loving Tia Mowry's _Oh, Baby!_

"Okay, but nothing big and it should have at least three bedrooms. Mom will want to live with us at least that first month."

"I read about the mom coming to live with us." Chord punched in his wife's requirements. "I like craftsman homes," he confessed typing it in "They usually have large lawns."

Amber smiled as the results came up. "What about this one," she pointed to a cozy dark grey two-story craftsman with a large front lawn and huge front porch.

"Red door, me likey," Chord grinned clicking the link. "Our first mortgage don't you feel like a grown up?"

"Probably once we miss a payment we will," she smirked.

**Month Four**

"Look! LOOK, CHORD!" Amber came hurrying down the multi-colored painted stairs of their picture perfect craftsman family room.

Chord jumped up fearfully from the couch. "What?!"

"I can't button my jeans and this is the only thing that will fit." She wore a floor length skirt made out of stretchy cotton blend sweatpants material. She lifted up her shirt as she neared him, "I'm starting to show." Amber's eyes beamed.

Licking his lips, Chord placed a hand on her abdomen. "There's a baby in there," he awed moving his hand slowly around her belly.

Amber chuckled, "Yeah, that's what you wanted."

"Yeah but now that you're showing...just taking it all in. Like what five more months," he grinned.

Amber placed her hand on top of Chord's, "Yeah it's kind of weird you know," she gazed down at her growing baby bump, "bringing life into the world."

"So weird but so cool," Chord goofed.

Amber snorted, "You sound like one of those dads," she rolled her eyes walking around him to sit on their newly purchase furniture to go along with their new home.

"What dads," Chord followed he placed her chubby bare feet in his lap and began massaging the piggies.

Amber giggled as he tickled the pads of her feet. "Sssstop it!" She gasped.

"What kind of dads, Amber?"

"You know the ones that are like trying to be cool but aren't."

"I'm cool."

"Sure you are, baby," Amber smiled picking up the remote and playbacking the sports news show her husband was watching before she interrupted him.

Chord sulked for a good two minutes before putting Amber's feet gently on the sofa. Getting up, he went to the kitchen and taking down a plastic cup he filled it with ice. He grabbed a dish towel before returning to the living room. Sitting back down, he faced her. Chord placed a couple ice cubes in his mouth then grabbed his wife's ankles.

"Chord! CHORD! Whaaa...!" Amber cried out as she was yanked forward so she lay on her back then lifted so only her upper back and body were touching the sofa. The motion made her skirt fall upward. Her legs were placed over her husband's shoulders and Chord stretched the seat of her underwear under her right buttcheek.

He dove in hungrily.

Amber felt her body immediately melt her toes curled as her husband's tongue flicked in and out of her. Chord she hissed. The chilling cold against her heated womanhood was sending her into a frenzy. "What is...?" Amber shuddered as goosepimpes rose on her dark mahogany skin.

Chord shuffled another ice cube into his mouth from the cup. "I told you, Purdy," he tighten his hold around her pelvis as she tried to escape her attacking tongue. "I told you, I was cool."

**Month Seven**

The semi-rhythmic taps of his brown leather shoes were starting to tick her off. Everything about him was irking her and driving her up the wall. From him breathing deeply through his nose to the way his medium length hair fell in his face and he would finger comb it back, only to shake his head and the same hairs fell right back as before.

Amber's upper lip curled.

"What's wrong?" Chord smiled at her he laced their fingers together. "You got this judgy look on your face."

She shook her head, "Sorry, its nothing."

"You sure? Cause a minute ago you looked like you wanted to kill me."

_If you had finger combed your hair once more I might have_ Amber thought. What came out of her mouth was no better. "Not yet," she chuckled as his smile faltered. "But you're annoying the crap out of me," she warned sitting back and started to flip through a nearby magazine.

Chord licked his lips nervously; according to What To Except When You're Excepting this irritation phase wasn't due for another month or so. He tried to remember how tips of getting through it. Fumbling with his Canon Rebel camera, he snapped a shot of her.

"Chord." Amber hissed.

"I'm capturing every moment, Amber. _This will be Mommy is pissed at Daddy for not cutting his hair_," he looked at the preview on the back of his camera.

Amber rolled her eyes; she had to admit she was baffled at how easily she became irritated these days. _Hormones are a bitch._

"I guess, I deserved that," she admitted quietly.

Chord waggled his eyebrows mischievously, "Well you can join me in the bathroom to _apologize_," he held up his camera.

"We are about to find out the sex of the baby and you want a blow job?"

Her husband shrugged, "It could take your mind off of wanting to cut my balls off."

Amber chuckled, "I think those kinds of threats come at delivery time."

"Mrs. Overstreet," the nurse called out.

The couple heading back into one of the four exam rooms. Amber sat down on the table and Chord paced the room until his wife's doctor arrived five minutes later.

Smoothing the gel out on Amber's swollen belly, the doctor beamed at the couple. "Okay you want to know the sex?"

Amber reached for Chord's hand. He placed a sweet kiss on it. "Yeah." He answered as they both stared at the screen.

"It's a girl."

The baby girl's mother's heart sored. "A girl," Amber hiccupped as tears filled her eyes. She glanced up at Chord. "Chord, did you hear it's a girl."

He nodded, "I thought I wanted a boy…but this is so much better," he confessed. "You were right about daddy's little girl."

"Can we get a picture…each?" Amber asked. The doctor handed her a some towelettes to wipe the gel off.

Chord took the printed pictures, handing one off to his wife and staring at his own, "Two more months, Amber, and our baby will be here." His smiled couldn't get any wider if it tried.

**Month Nine plus a week and four days**

She was almost two weeks late. The stress of carrying twenty extra pounds around her midsection was taking a toll on her, her husband and her family. If she wasn't going to go into labor by this weekend her doctor would induce her. Though she was on pins and needles wanting this baby out no more so than her husband, the fact she had to be induced worried her to no end. Why couldn't her smooth pregnancy end on a good note. Amber leaned against the door post watching her mother admire the just finished nursery.

"Smile, Purdy," Chord said from besides her.

Amber turned her head and was met with a brightness of a camera flash. She had come to the conclusion that it was easier to go along with Chord wanting to document everything she did. It was going to be a nice album for their daughter one day.

Chord looked at the preview, noticing his wife's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hey," he grabbed her wrist pulling her into the hall. "Are you okay," his borrow furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine, just the usual…tired," she gave him a reassuring smile that again didn't meet her eyes.

Chord shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes, "No…no, you're not fine, Amber, what's going on? Is it the baby?" he placed a hand on her belly letting it roam. He felt his daughter's kick, as his eyes locked on her mother's.

"I'm just fine, Chord, really; I'm just tired." She whispered as Chord stepped closer wrapping his arms around her. He placed his forehead against hers.

"Don't lie, Amber; tell me, is there anything I can do?"

Chord's wife raised her head to peck his full lips, "Nothing, you've done a great job helping with all the last minute things, painting the nursery, putting together the crib, basinet, and stroller. You've been amazing, Chord, I couldn't ask for more. You've even packed and repacked my hospital bag."

"Then why sad face emoticon?"

Amber giggled, "I just want her to be here already I guess. I'm worried because she's late…I think I'm starting to panic. Then the fact I'm going to be someone's mom by the end of this week…"

"You don't need to worry or panic, Amber," Chord chimed, "Our baby is going to be fine, and you will be great mother."

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile.

Chord's embrace tighten as he rested his head on top hers, "And?"

"And what?" Amber asked against his chest.

"What about me?"

Snorting, Amber wiggled free so she could look at his face, "You're going to be a great _cool_ daddy. She's going to owe your gullible ass."

"No she won't," Chord deflected.

"We'll just have to see," Amber smiled as her mother came out.

"There you went; Chord what are you doing you already got her pregnant," Tiny placed her hands on her hip. Her son-in-law had her daughter pinned tight against the wall.

"Trying for twins, Mom," he winked.

The night Amber sat in bed reading a gossip magazine, trying to get her mind off her late bun arrival. She just finished reading about Blue Ivy recent trip to Madrid when she heard the plucks of a guitar.

Chord came with his guitar and a bowl of ice cream; he handed the bowl over. "A cheer up for you."

Amber smiled as she began to dig in, "You're going to sing to the baby again," she asked. "She likes it when her daddy sings."

"Maybe we can do a duet," Chord righted his guitar and began strumming, "Our baby hasn't heard us sing yet." The first chords of _Human Nature_ rang clear. It was Amber's favorite Michael Jackson song.

"Sing with me, Purdy," Chord winked. His green eyes beamed as she put down her ice cream bowl.

**Amber:** _Looking out across the night-time__  
The city winks a sleepless eye__  
Hear her voice shake my window__  
Sweet seducing sighs_

**Chord:**_ Reaching out to touch a stranger__  
Electric eyes are everywhere__  
See that girl, she knows I'm watching__  
Your mother likes the way I stare_

**Together:**_ If they say, why, why?__  
Tell 'em that is human nature__  
Why, why does he do me that way?__  
If they say, why, why?__  
Tell 'em that is human… _

"Chord! My water broke!" Amber scrambled out of the bed.

**Present Day**

The shrill ringing of _Fat Bottom Girls_ made the slumbering couple stir. The male turned over from embracing his wife, checking the digital clock. The time read 11:35. Not late at all but since having a child bedtime had been moved up.

_The Saw_ Chord squinting read on his iPhone ID. "Yeah?"

He heard a loud sob, "He's dead, Chord," Mark Salling sniffed.

"What?" Chord quickly sat up. He glanced over at Amber who was known to sleep soundly through hurricanes. "What's going on?!"

"Cory...he...he died."

Chord's face fell as the phone dropped from his hand. He had just seen him. He, Kevin, Harry, and Mark had gone to Canada this past weekend for a Guys Weekend. Cory was happy...Cory was doing well...Cory never showed signs of...anything wrong. This couldn't...that shouldn't...it mustn't be true.

Shakily, he pick up the phone. "Wwwwhat happened?" His voice wavered as his misty green eyes started to fill with tears.

"We don't know...the report said his heart gave out."

Chord placed his face in his free hand and cried accompanied by Mark's wails. The two men cried softly for ten minutes before Chord looked over at his sleeping wife. His heart shuddered; he had to tell Amber.

Other than Chris, she was the closest to Cory since the beginning the first to meet him when he came from Canada the first time. They both being around the same age they clicked falling instantly into a close brother sister relationship. They went on some interview tours together that summer before Glee premiered. Now he was lent with this burden of tell her.

"I have to tell Amber," Chord informed his friend.

"I wish you well Chord. G...give Amber my love."

"Will do." He tried to smile but couldn't fulfill the action. Chord disconnected the call and set his phone back down. Running his hands over his face vigorously trying to rid it of the wetness from the tears but it was no use. The tears still came.

He needed comfort.

Scooting down in bed he faced his Amber. Taking her arm up he moved his face next to hers letting the arm gently fall around his head. Chord snuggled closer as tears continued to fall.

Amber stirred at the wetness on her cheeks and nose. "Chord...what's going on?" Slowly waking up she opened her eyes to Chord's teared-filled ones.

She moved her arm from around his neck to cup his cheek thumbing away the many tear stains. "Chord...did you have the dream about the zombies again," she smiled comfortingly.

Chord shook his head placing his hand over hers he brought it to his lips kissing the palm. Shivering, he gathered her in his arms swallowing hard at the fear that began to read on her angelic face.

"Cory...Cory died today, Amber," he told her solemnly.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't hate me please but I want to remain as close to RL as possible. As you can guess the next chapters theme, it will take some time to write because I need to get it right. So no date for the next update. Til we me again, readers. :,-(

**Note:** Human Nature by Michael Jackson, lyrics changed to fit the story. One of the best Amber duets of season 3, and I remember her saying it was her favorite song in a BTS. Chord sounded amazing in it as well.


End file.
